Element bender
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: Element benders walk the earth. They are not at war right now, but aren't as friendly as they could be towards each other. Will that change now Itachi is looking for others? And who will get the blonde? Sasori or Itachi? Contains lemons
1. Prologue

I've taken a step back out of my comfort zone. There is no point of view in this story and I find it very difficult.

Tell me what you think of this little bit of story. It could be a prologue, but if nobody seems to like it, then I'll probably will not continue. So review if you like or not!

I'm also not sure who I should put together. I could go with ItaDei, but there is also a redheaded. I'm not going to say who it is, 'cause there are a lot of redheads in Naruto. So I could also go with ItaRed, DeiRed or ItaDeiRed for the dirty ones among us, or maybe you have a different idea, just let me know.

If I continue this, it will be rated M. I like a bit of sexytime between our boys.

...

A boy, maybe a man, but barely, sat on an old worn out wooden bench. His long black hair tied in ponytail. He wore an expressionless face, looking at nothing in particular. His face looked tired do to the long lines beneath his eyes. He was quite handsome, but there was something frightening about him. His eyes held the truth. They were as red as blood. Everyone knew what it meant. This boy or man was a fire bender. He could create fire and make it move by his hand.

The raven wasn't really happy with his red eyes. Of course he liked the fact he was a fire bender, but the way his eyes betrayed him was something entirely different. He could not blend in with the crowd, always being noticed by the people.

That was the trouble with fire benders. Of course there were other element benders, like water and wind, but there eye colors didn't stand out. Water benders would have blue eyes, coming in different shades. Wind belonged to the grey eyed, which could appear almost white or black. They could easily blend in with the crowd. Normal humans could have these eye colors, but red, red was just for the fire benders. Never was a human seen with this particular color. The raven was jealous of them, all of them. He wanted to blend in like them, just for ones not being stared at.

The gaze of the raven landed on a boy, not yet a man, with the longest blonde hair he had ever seen on a man. The part that stood out for the raven were his bright blue eyes, or he assumed it were two blue eyes, one being covered by a blonde bang. The blonde wore a long white robe, it dragging along the path. He carried a wooden basket filled with laundry. A smile was present on his face the entire time. The raven wondered if he would be one of them, but dismissed the thought. No bender would ever smile like that. They always watched their back, afraid of an attack by another bender.

The blondes eyes glided towards the raven. He was looking at the ground, acting like he had never seen the blonde. Our blonde water bender noticed the red eyes and knew he had to get out of there. Water benders and fire benders had never been the greatest friends and he didn't need to get into trouble today. He quickened his pace a bit, but made sure the raven didn't notice. He got out of there in time.

The raven didn't look up again. His search for other benders had been futile and he wouldn't just ran into one today.

'Itachi, we have a room in the inn.' The raven stood up, never looking up at his nephew, Shisui, and went inside the inn. He needed rest. They had been on the road for a long time. A rumor had spread that a lot of benders stayed right here in this village. And not just one element, but several. Itachi was determined now. He would find other benders here, in Konoha.

…

Deidara got back home. He was still a bit on edge by the fire bender. Never had Deidara seen one in real life, but his father always said to stay out of their way. Fire benders saw themselves as something higher, almost godlike. Of course it was not true, but if they believed it you better not disagree. Deidara's father wore a big scar on his face for insulting a fire bender. Deidara appreciated his face too much to get into trouble with one.

The blonde walked through his house, taking the basket of laundry with him. It was now washed and dried and could be put back into the drawers. Everything was neatly folded and Deidara smiled happily at his work. He had been productive today, washing loads of laundry in the river. He did not only wash his own, but washed clothes for a living. With his water bending everything went a lot faster.

Even though a fire bender was present in his beautiful town, he could not be truly afraid. He was a strong water bender and knew exactly how to blend in. In town they knew Deidara was a water bender, but none were dumb enough to talk. There were a lot of element benders around here. They could live in peace around each other. That was the reason why Deidara had come here, among another. A famous water bender lived here and Deidara had been his student for a while now. The blonde had learned a lot from Kisame.

The blonde went into the kitchen and started cooking. It would be a quiet night, no worries on his mind.

…

A dark figure stood on the outside of the inn, his back pressed against the wall. Carefully he bended towards the window, taking a peek inside. He watched the two fire benders exchange words. No emotions played on their faces, but the dark figure had that trait in common.

One of the black haired benders looked up, out of the window. The only thing he saw, was a flash of red hair disappear in the night.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto


	2. Chapter 1

The blonde water bender was walking through town. He was on his way to Kisame's house. Kisame had a big mansion, with a large garden, filled with pools of water. A great place to train and Deidara wasn't his only student.

The water bender turned around the corner and saw the big blue man standing in the middle of the street. He was one of the few where you could see immediately that he was a water bender. He had never told Deidara why his skin was blue and Deidara never asked. A student doesn't ask such a thing from his sensei.

The blonde got closer and closer to the blue man when he noticed two figures standing in front of him. he recognized one of them as the fire bender he had seen the day before. One glance from Kisame told him to turn around and go home. Deidara turned to the right and walked into the nearest alley. He walked right into someone.

'Watch where you're going, brat,' the hooded figure said. His deep brown eyes settling on the blonde.

The moment their eyes met they knew what the other was.

_Water bender_

_Earth bender!_

'Pardon me,' the blonde said, before turning around, leaving the redhead alone in the alley.

The red watched the retreating back of the blonde. His eyes lingered a bit longer on Deidara's long blonde hair waving in the wind. In a way it intrigued him, telling him to touch it, but he was here for different matters. He turned back towards the busy street.

The scene in front of him had changed a bit. One of the fire benders was still talking to the tall blue water bender, but the one he was after was nowhere to be seen. It annoyed the red, making him grumble low in his throat. He had to find him all over again, but couldn't just go walk around town. The fire bender would definitely recognize him. He had no other choice then to follow the other fire bender.

The redhead glanced back at them. The blue man was staring at the fire bender with a shocked expression. Slowly the raven sank through his knees and bowed his head. What was he op to? The red wondered. There was no reason for the raven to bow to a water bender and usually they were way to proud to do so. He must have very good reasons to be doing this.

Itachi kept his head bowed until Kisame would speak. If his father would see him like this, he would be thrown out the family for sure. But the raven needed to do this in order to make his plan work. He needed Kisame more than ever.

'Stand up, boy. You have no idea what you are asking of me,' the blue man hissed. He glanced around, scanning the crowd. No one was watching him and he felt a bit relieved at that.

'I know what I ask of you is out of the ordinary, but I will be the best student you ever had. Please accept me as your student.' The raven kept bowing, never once looking up. People were walking past him, giving him funny looks. Someone bowing in the middle of the street wasn't very common, but Itachi didn't care.

'I already have a few students and they are very good. Some are even very talented. What do you have to offer me?'

This time Itachi looked up. His blood red eyes meeting small midnight blue ones. Kisame cringed a bit at that. He never had a friendly conversation with a fire bender and still didn't trust this one.

'I'm unique. No other fire bender has walked this path. I want to learn to control every element and I want to start with you, with water.'

Kisame watched him through narrowed eyes. He crossed his arms and took a step forward to the still crouching figure. 'If I teach you how to bend water, how can I be sure you will not use it against me?'

Itachi lowered his gaze, staring at the blue man's feet. His fingers dug into the dirt and squeezed. 'I want to learn how to bend every element, so I can defeat my father and make sure no other element will be oppressed ever again. I want people to stare at me and not be frightened.' The last part he merely whispered.

Kisame's gaze softened. He was just a kid. How was he supposed to bear such a burden, Kisame thought.

'Alright, I will train you. You will call me sensei from now on. I will teach you certain things in the morning and I expect you to perfect them alone.' He stayed silence for a few seconds, just watching the fire bender breath in and out. He looked nervous according to Kisame. 'Where do you live, kid?'

Red eyes met blue ones again. 'I was staying at a inn with my cousin,' he simply said.

'You will be staying with me at the mansion. Your cousin is not my problem nor my responsibility. Now follow me.' He turned around and with long strides he walked away from the raven. 'What's your name?' he asked over his shoulder.

Itachi sprang up and ran after Kisame. He didn't want to lose the blue man, not right after he had said yes.

'Itachi Uchiha, sensei,' he said quickly. Kisame nodded in approval at the word sensei. He was quick to learn.

Both man made their way through the crowd rather fast, people around them trying to avoid bumping into Kisame. Neither of them noticed they were followed by a certain redhead.

…

When both men arrived at the gate, a blonde person was already waiting for them. Well, for Kisame that is. The blonde looked rather shocked at the fire bender. What was he doing here? The blonde thought.

Itachi looked at the blonde and saw a very familiar face. So he was a water bender! The raven thought. He watched Deidara some more, searching for the smile that had been present on his face yesterday. It may not be seen in his mouth, but his eyes shined it. Even now, while he was looking terrified at Itachi, the smile was noticeable. Itachi envied him.

'Deidara, I want you to meet Itachi. He is my new student,' Kisame said flatly. Deidara's mouth fell open and stared at the blue man as if he had gone crazy. He didn't dare respond, but still thought it.

Kisame walked over to the gate and pushed it open. He waved at both men to follow him inside, not once glancing at their faces. Deidara was now looking disgusted at the raven, hating fire benders with all his heart. While Itachi was looking admiringly at the blonde.

The blonde hurried inside, leaving Itachi alone. Deidara didn't want to be near the fire bender ever. If Kisame was training him the Deidara would be on the other side of the garden. Itachi watched the blonde leave, already missing his company. He liked people around him that smiled, maybe it would be contagious and he himself could smile to.

Itachi took a step forward when someone grabbed him by his arm. He turned around and saw a small man, his eyes hidden under the hood of his cloak and a bit of red hair peeking from under it. He must be the one he saw last night, Itachi thought.

'What can I do for you?' he asked uninterested.

'I'm looking for the other fire bender. Can you tell me where he went?' came the soft reply of the red.

He had peeked Itachi's interest now. His red eyes searched under the hood, looking for some sort of expression. 'Why are you looking for my cousin?'

The red huffed. 'Should have figured you were family. I have some business with him.'

Interest fading the raven looked back at the gate, saying to the red he wanted to leave. 'He should be somewhere around town, but I will not be seeing him in a while. He just traveled along with me and now had some business to take care of himself.' Itachi glanced back at him. What did his cousin do this time?

'Fine, I will look for him there.' The red turned around and was about to leave when something came to mind. 'Why is a fire bender like you, visiting a water bender?' he asked the raven.

'If you want me to answer that, then I expect you to tell me what you are.'

The redhead turned towards Itachi again, lowering his hood and revealing his eyes. Muddy brown met blood red. 'I'm an earth bender as you can see.'

Itachi watched the red calculating. 'I am here to learn how to bend water.'

The red's eyes widened in surprise, but faded quickly, an emotionless expression returned. 'I didn't expect that.' His brown eyes looked the fire bender ones over, before turning around again and walking away.

'What is your name?' Itachi called after the red.

'Sasori, Sasori Akasuna,' the red yelled back.

'My name is Itachi Uchiha. I will be looking for you Sasori Akasuna, when I want to know how to earth bend.' The redhead just waved at him, never responding to his statement.

The raven took the last few steps to the gate, but was halted right in front of them. The blonde looked around the corner and was watching a small dot representing Sasori.

'Making new friends already?' the blonde said through pouted lips.

The raven looked straight in the blue eyes of the water bender. He was so intrigued by them. They were almost as blue as the sky, little darker flecks being the thunderclouds. The blonde raised an eyebrow. He didn't like the fire bender one bit, but now he was even acting strange. How was he supposed to act normal around this crazy person?

'He just asked me a question about my cousin,' the raven said plain.

The blonde slowly nodded and stepped away from the gate. The raven could get in alone. Deidara wanted to be friendly and give the raven a tour, but he had freaked him out too much. He was still curious about this earth bender though. Sasori had been his name, right?

Deidara looked back around the corner again, startling Itachi. They were really close now and Itachi could feel the blonde's breath on his face. He thought it felt kind of nice.

'Is your friend coming back?' Deidara asked casually, grabbing a wisp of his hair and raking his fingers through it. A habit he had picked up when his hair had grown this long.

'I might go looking for him.' The stoic raven said back.

'Okay.' The blonde narrowed his eyes at Itachi for a second, before turning around and walking along the path towards the mansion. Itachi was left standing there, wondering why the blonde wanted to know.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

As you can see I've continued this. It will be a love triangle between Itachi, Sasori and Deidara, but I'm still not sure who will end up with who. If you have an opinion let me know!


	3. Chapter 2

Itachi was met with the biggest mansion he had ever seen. He stared at it mouth agape, eyes wide, admiring the beauty of it. It wasn't a tall building, but very wide. Itachi had to move his head from the left to the right to see the entire thing. It was two stories high. Several entrances could be seen on the front of the mansion, giving it the look of several houses in one. Two very large doors stood open, framing the main entrance.

The raven still stood in the entrance to the garden and now let his eyes glide over it. The mansion was impressive, but the garden was just beautiful. There was a long streak of water going around the mansion, giving it the look of a moat. There were a few bridges you could use to get to the other side of the water and get to the mansion, but to Itachi it seemed like way to few, seeing how many doors there were. In some places there laid a rock in the water, right in the middle. How would you even get there? Itachi wondered.

The moat was framed by beautiful green plants and white flowers. It gave it a serene and peaceful look and Itachi just wanted to lie down in the grass and sleep for an eternity. Instead of doing that he followed the white gravel path and went over the widest bridge, leading towards the main entrance.

One of the smaller doors in the far left corner swung open and the blonde water bender came out. He was holding a little flask and filled it in the moat with some water, after that hanging it on his belt. Itachi followed his movements in amazement. The way Deidara moved was so graceful, the way his feet almost made no sound and his hips slightly swinging with every step. He is very beautiful, Itachi thought.

The blonde looked up at him, their eyes meeting. His blue eyes seemed cold and a chill ran down the raven's spine. Deidara didn't like him, that's for sure.

The clacking sound of feet hitting a tiled floor echoed through the garden. The tall blue man walked out of the mansion and stalked over to Itachi. He glanced ones to the blonde, before setting his full attention back to Itachi.

'This is my home which I will share with you. All of my students live on these grounds, but they live by themselves. You'll be staying in the home next to Deidara's. Do you know which one that is?'

He gestured towards the far back, where Deidara still stood, watching us. His cold blue eyes narrowing when he noticed we were talking about him, how small it even was.

'Right, you'll have everything you need in that home, so don't come complaining to me when you don't have your favorite shampoo here. Now we will start training tomorrow, so why don't you take a look around and get some rest. If you ask nicely, Deidara might show you around.' He winked at the last part, fully knowing that the water bender would not give Itachi a tour even if his life depended on it. The blue man stalked away again, leaving Itachi and the blonde alone in the garden.

The raven kept his eyes lowered, avoiding the destructive gaze. He seemed friendlier at first, but that changed drastically. Them being neighbors was probably not something the blonde wanted. It was best to just ignore him and get on with what Itachi came here for.

He was almost at the second to last door of the mansion when a loud explosion was heard. They both looked up in shock, seeing a large cloud of smoke rising above the fence. Deidara's eyes widened in fear and started running right away. Itachi watched him leave with a frown, not really sure what the blonde was doing.

'Hurry up, it's Konoha!' Deidara yelled back at him. Itachi still wasn't sure why he was running now, but he did anyway, glad the blonde wasn't looking as angry as before.

Suddenly the blonde took a right turn, running over the water. Now Itachi understood why there were so few bridges, they didn't need them. Unfortunately Itachi did, so he got behind Deidara. When Itachi finally got off the water bender's ground, he only saw Deidara's blond still sweeping in the wind. This was not going to work, Itachi thought, but he had no choice but to follow and try to catch up.

He caught up a few feet when they had almost reached the town. They were already met with a destructive sight. Houses were smashed in, bricks missing, windows shattered. Wooden baskets lay splintered on the floor, their contents broken. But what was most noticed was the raging battle between only two figures. Itachi was still behind Deidara and couldn't really see who the two people were or what the blonde was doing.

He saw him opening the flask hanging from his hip and spread his arms out wide, aiming for both figures. They were smashed into the wall with so much force the building was partly broken again and both the people let out a pained groan.

Itachi squinted his eyes a bit, trying to see better through the smoke. He was now standing next to Deidara, who still held his arms out wide, his hands clenched into fists. His blue eyes shot from one of the figures to the other. Just now Itachi noticed they were both covered in a blob of water, only there head still free so they could breath. Deidara was holding down the two of them, no matter how much they fought.

The smoke started to rise up to the sky, giving a better vision. The one on the left, Itachi saw, was Sasori, the earth bender he had only met today. And the one on the right was no other than his cousin, Shisui.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at him, grinding his teeth together. Of course he had to get in trouble again and then Itachi had to save his ass. Kisame would throw him out of this town and he would have to start all over again. He was so pissed.

Through the silence soft footsteps could be heard. Itachi turned around and saw Kisame approaching in the slowest pace. A weird thing for someone who was supposed to be the protector of this town.

'Deidara, give them some room to breathe. We don't want to kill them,' he said nonchalantly. He took the place on the other side of Deidara and laid his hand on his shoulder. The blonde relaxed immediately, his fists gaining some color again. Sasori and Shisui started coughing, because of the sudden room for air.

'Well, Itachi. I thought I told you your cousin was not my problem, but now he has made himself my problem. What are you going to do about this?' The blue man said now sounding bored. He even took the time to check his nails as if there was nothing more important to do.

Deidara's eyes shot to me, looking darker than usual. He was angry again and now he would aim it at the raven, even though he had done nothing wrong. This always happened when Itachi spent time with Shisui.

He snapped then, not taking anymore crap from his cousin. 'Shisui, you always do this!' he yelled. 'I just want you to fucking leave and never come back again. Go home; I never want to see you again.'

Shisui looked taken aback, his eyes looking sad, right until someone on the other side roared out a harsh no. Sasori was breathing heavily, his eyes never leaving Shisui. He looked like a hungry wolf, waiting to be released so he could devour his pray. Deidara better had a strong hold on him, otherwise Shisui would be dead.

This needed to stop and Itachi knew that there was only one way. 'Sasori,' he said softly, letting emotion taint his voice. 'I don't know what my cousin did to you, but I can't let you kill him. If you let him go I will forever be in your debt.'

Sasori's eyes narrowed his eyes at Itachi, thinking it over. Then he looked back at Shisui and the murderous glint was back. 'No,' he said harsh, but softly.

'Then I just have to force you.' Itachi turned towards Deidara, laying his hand on his other shoulder. Their eyes met again, but this time the blondes had softened. They were a light blue again and almost a sadness in his face. The corners of his mouth were tilted a bit down.

'Deidara, could you release Shisui for me?' he asked softly. The water bender nodded and unclenched his fist and let his arm fall to his side again.

The water fell to the ground and after that, so did Shisui. He coughed some more and shook out all his muscles, before carefully standing up. He turned to look at his cousin, but was met with eyes that burned with anger. He walked off, not to return again.

Itachi's posture relaxed, his shoulders hanging again. He let out a heavy sigh. Deidara started wiggling under his hand that was still on his shoulder. Sasori was fighting hard against his water, not wanting to let Shisui leave. Deidara clenched his fist a little tighter, pushing the air out of Sasori's body. He relaxed a bit and Deidara let him go.

Sasori too fell to the ground and gasped for air, it being out for a few seconds. He stayed on the ground for a while, just letting his breathing even out. He wouldn't be gone as fast as Shisui had.

'Why did you stop me?' he said accusingly and sounding still a bit breathless.

Itachi walked over to him and helped to him to his feet. He swung Sasori's arm around him and kept him up. 'Because Shisui is family and I don't want to have to take revenge on you when you kill him. A cycle should stop.'

Sasori's eyes widened in surprise. 'So you know?'

Itachi nodded. 'It's more something I assume. Shisui has killed many people and I can only imagine that it's what he did to you.'

'I'll still go after him,' Sasori said determined, turning his head away from Itachi, towards the point where Shisui had disappeared.

'I know, but you'll be back.'

Sasori smiled a crooked smile, but it never met his eyes. They looked defeated and sorry.

'First I think you should repair what you have destroyed,' Deidara said accusingly. If Sasori would just walk out and do nothing, Deidara was sure to come after him and make him come back.

Sasori's eyes shot to the blonde. He had not looked at him the entire time and gasped at the sudden brightness of the blonde hair. He thought it was beautiful, but just like the sun. You couldn't look at it for a long time, otherwise you would go blind.

'I wanted to ask you something,' Sasori said harsher than he wanted, making Deidara raise an eyebrow. 'How is it possible that a young boy like yourself could hold back two full grown benders on your own?'

Itachi's red eyes also went to Deidara and cocked his head to the right, curiously staring at the blonde.

Kisame answered for Deidara, the blonde not really caring about the answer. 'You might be a full grown earth bender, but probably only inherited the benders gene from one side of the family and Itachi might be a protégé as a fire bender, yes Itachi I've heard of you before.' He said when he got a strange look from Itachi. 'But still Deidara could beat the both of you at the same time.' His grip on the teen's shoulder tightened and Kisame smiled proudly at the blonde.

'Deidara is one of the few who has two parents who were both a water bender. This means it comes naturally to him and he is my number one student.' Deidara did not look proud or embarrassed at the words, he almost did not acknowledge them at all. He just accepted them as true.

The two other benders stared at him in awe, already becoming very jealous of the blondes powers, but admiring him at the same time. The blonde was something to look up to and Itachi knew he could learn a lot from him. Better get close to him and become friends, I might learn something from him, he thought.

'Well, let's get back to the mansion. Sasori, you can stay to until you've restored the town. As an earth bender that shouldn't be too hard.' Kisame smiled happily and walked off towards his home.

Sasori grumbled something, but shut right up at the look the blonde gave him. He would definitely not talk back to water bender. He could be dead meat then.

The group benders followed Kisame home. The blue man calling something back about getting to know each other at which all of them groaned in displeasure.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto


	4. Chapter 3

Itachi stood in the garden, waiting for Kisame. He was about to have his first training and would be bouncing on his feet if he wasn't such a stoic person. He stood on the large bridge leading towards the entrance and looked out on the water. It was still very early, so it was still very quiet. Only some birds flew around, whistling their own song.

Sasori had already left, rebuilding part of the town he had destroyed. The blonde had made it very clear that he would hurt Sasori if he didn't fix it right away. Sasori didn't want to get into a fight with the water bender, him being really strong and all and had done exactly as he was told. He did it reluctantly and grumbled a lot under his breath, but never let the blonde notice.

A door swung open in the far left corner and Deidara came walking out. He stretched his body, arms above his head and yawned.

Itachi watched this all with fascination. He still couldn't believe the blonde was so strong. He certainly didn't look like it. His body looked so fragile and small and his long blonde hair and round hips made him look rather feminine. Although, Itachi knew for sure Deidara was a boy. The deep voice sold him out, but he had a very good view of his flat chest at this moment. Deidara only wore a white pants, his upper body left of any clothing. His chest wasn't really broad, but he had a six-pack, which Itachi admired. It still was a beautiful boy.

The heavy footsteps resonated through the large hall of the main building. Kisame walked over to Itachi, but he only acknowledged him when the blue man stood right next to him. Itachi kept watching the blonde, who was now washing his face in the moat. Some water glided down to his chest and glistened in the early sunlight. Red eyes blinked ones, before turning towards Kisame.

'Fascinated, huh?' The blue man asked with a wicked smile. Itachi again blinked, before looking back at the blonde. He never answered the question.

'Can we start my training now?' The fire bender asked sounding bored. He leaned his head on his arm for emphasizes, or that is how Kisame saw it.

'Get on that rock and we'll start with your first lesson,' Kisame said, pointing towards a black rock in the middle of the moat.

Itachi frowned, not really sure how he was supposed to get there. He could not jump there, it was too far away from the grass. He had to go through the water and climb on top of it. He was going to be the laughingstock of the year.

He took of his cloak on the way, revealing a black pants and black sleeveless shirt. Nothing really special about it, just as boring as his expression. He waded through the water and had to swim the last part, to finally stand soaking wet on the rock. Kisame smiled his wicked smile again, enjoying the show a lot.

The blue man walked over to him, standing on the water instead. 'I will teach you something most water benders know very early. How to pick up water. I want you to focus your energy on the water and make it come to your hand. First you need to sit down.'

Itachi did as he was told and waited for further instructions. He was eager to get past the first stage. He himself had been very young we he first found out he could bend fire. At an age of three he had turned on his first candle, without a match.

'Now put your hand up, palms up, and make the water come to your hand.'

Itachi gave it a try, putting all his energy in the water. He pulled and pulled, but nothing happened. He let his hand lower, feeling rather defeated.

'Don't give up now. This doesn't come naturally to you and we aren't even sure you can do this. Keep trying and I'll come have a look later.' The blue man patted Itachi on the head and walked off. Itachi needed to do this alone and he understood that, but that didn't mean he wanted to.

He sighed, putting his hand back up and tried again.

…

He had no idea how long he had been sitting there with his hand up, but the sun was already lowering, introducing the night. He still hadn't moved any water. He thought he had at some point, but a frog had jumped in the water and made the water move. This was becoming so frustrating to the raven.

He punched the water, feeling satisfied that he could at least make the water move in this way. It did obey him somewhat.

He heard a soft laugh coming from the left and turned his head towards it. He was met with a fire red hairdo and muddy brown eyes.

'Not going so well, I see,' he said mockingly, smirk plastered on his face.

'Have you ever tried bending another element,' Itachi responded, annoyance tainting his voice.

'No, but I never wanted to. Good luck with your further training.' He laughed again, waving him goodbye as he entered the main building, probably looking for food. Itachi himself was rather hungry, but he didn't want to leave the rock unless he had done something.

He tried again. Palm up, energy pushed to the water and pulled back into his hand. Nothing happened, again.

He sat there for a few hours more and finally it turned dark. He heard some voices wishing each other good night and doors closing softly. Nobody paid any attention to him or just didn't want to acknowledge him. He still was the fire bender and soon enough he might learn all of their secrets. He understood that and he wasn't angry, maybe just a tat lonely.

A splashing sound made him lose his concentration and he looked up at the blue man who was supposed to teach him this.

'Anything happened so far?' he asked. The raven shook his head, before returning to the water yet again. He would make it move and it would be today!

'You should call it a day. You're probably very tired and you haven't eaten a thing since this morning. Go to bed, have a good rest and come back here tomorrow. You can stay here as long as you like.' The blue man patted him on the head yet again and it almost felt like they had a certain connection. Like Kisame really cared for him as a father.

'I'll stay here a little while longer. Don't worry, I'm fine. My father trained me a lot harder than this.'

Kisame nodded and didn't argue. It would not be his problem if the raven passed out after a few more hours. He would just be very pissed tomorrow, that's all.

Kisame walked back to the main entrance, going to bed also. He glanced back ones to the raven and then turned around, letting his worries slide of.

Itachi was now covered in silence, even the birds didn't whistle any tune. Everything was fast asleep. Maybe he could concentrate better now. He focused again on the water, he even closed his eyes this time, and willed the water to his hand.

His concentration was suddenly broken again by splashing footsteps on the water, making him wet in the process.

'Kisame, I told you I was fine,' he said annoyed, sure he would have gotten it this time.

'Good thing I don't care if you are fine or not,' a low voice said matter-of-factly.

Itachi turned around, meeting bright blue eyes, seeming to shine in the dark. Deidara was nibbling on an apple, gazing at him emotionless.

'So, how is it going?' he asked before taking another bite of his apple.

'Excellent, I can already make waves as big as a tree,' he said sarcastically, with a sigh letting his head fall in his lap.

It stayed silent for a while again, only the sound of Deidara chewing on his apple was heard.

Deidara cocked his head to the left and stared curiously at the raven, taking in his defeated posture. He felt a bit sorry, so he thought he might help Itachi out. Maybe he could do something for him now and then the raven had to do something in return. Deidara could always use someone on debt.

'What have you been doing so far?' Deidara asked, waving his apple at the raven.

The raven explained what he had done this entire time, his head never leaving his lap. He really felt depressed about this. Now he never was going to help everyone. Everything would just stay the same and he would go crawling back to his father, asking for forgiveness.

Deidara shook his head at that, clacking his tongue along the way. 'Of course it wouldn't work that way.' He walked around Itachi and kneeled in front of him, laying the raven's hand on his. 'Alright, what you need to do is already feel the water in your palm. Feel how smooth it is and soft and wet. Let it tingle your hand.'

Deidara kept whispering more soft and soothing words, but Itachi didn't even hear them anymore. He had closed his eyes again and did what Deidara told him to do. He felt the water on his palm, caressing his hand with its soft exterior.

He heard the blonde gasp and a few moments later a small droplet of water landed in his hand. He opened his eyes in surprise and saw the little pool of water in his hand. It really was just one drop, but his insides were screaming. He had finally done it. He really could become a water bender.

He looked up at the blonde with a huge smile and wide eyes. The blonde smiled a little crooked smile back, his eyes shining just a bit. It wasn't a full meant smile, but there was some emotion in it. Itachi was sure of it. Maybe the blonde would start to like him and he wouldn't be so lonely anymore.

In the spur of the moment Itachi flung himself in Deidara's arms and hugged him. The blonde tensed up, never hugging back, but let him hang there as long as he pleased.

Itachi let go after a while and right away sank into the water. Just as Kisame had predicted he had passed out.

Deidara groaned loudly, really not happy with this. He had done his good deed for the day and now he had to do another one. Well, he couldn't just let him lay there, he would drown. Or could he… No that would be wrong and Kisame would be royally pissed.

He grabbed Itachi by the waist and swung him over his shoulder. He was a lot stronger than he looked, that was for sure.

Itachi dripped water all over Deidara's back and angrily he threw the water off. He really didn't need this right now.

He walked passed a certain window, a redhead following every move the made. Something dark and possessive started forming in the pit of Sasori's stomach. He didn't know what it was or why it was there, but he knew it had to do something with the blonde. There was just something about him that made him feel this way. He had to get closer to him and find out what was so special about the water bender.

Softly Deidara laid Itachi on the bed, trying not to wake him. He placed the blanket on him and tugged him in. Itachi was snoring softly when Deidara finally left for his own bed, but not before Deidara had taken a good look at the ravens face. He was looking so peaceful now and not at all like the hard emotionless fire bender he really was. Maybe there was another side to him, the blonde thought.

Itachi woke up after a good night sleep, having no idea how he even had gotten in bed in the first place.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

For all of you who think I'm only focusing on Itachi and Deidara. I promise the next chapter will involve Sasori and Deidara. I just needed to get Itachi start training.


	5. Chapter 4

Sasori was again working in the small town. The buildings now looked alright, but the insides were still a mess. He hated the fact that he had to do everything, while that stupid fire bender was long gone. How was he ever going to find him now?

He lifted another large piece of wall and threw it on the pile of rubble in the middle of the street. He kept grumbling until he was done, with this room that is. It would take him a full week before everything was all cleaned up and the blonde would be happy again. He came checking up on him on the end of the day. Never did the water bender say anything, he just nodded and left.

Today Sasori would try talking to him. Itachi had said more than a few words to him, so Sasori should be able to do the same thing. It just made the earth bender really nervous. How was he supposed to talk to the blonde? Deidara didn't particularly liked him after the whole destroying part of the town thing, but he also didn't like the fire bender. That meant he would give Sasori the benefit of the doubt, right?

Another piece of rubble flew through the air and landed on the pile. Sasori was now more glad than ever that he was an earth bender. It would have taken him so much time if hadn't been able to use his gift to lift the rubble.

The day had almost ended. Sasori wiped some sweat of his head and looked up at the sky. It was turning red, the sun already halfway gone. Deidara would be here soon, so he better hurry up and finish the last things. Maybe he could walk back to the mansion today with the water bender. He had to talk to him then.

As if on cue a blonde head looked around the corner of the door and glanced around the room. A small smile formed on his lips and he nodded at Sasori, telling him he was doing a good job.

He was about to leave again, already looking forward to a long warm bath. When Sasori stopped him. 'Wait,' he yelled a bit to desperate.

Deidara frowned at him, but stopped walking nonetheless.

'I, I'm almost done here, maybe we could walk back together,' he rushed through the sentence. Sasori was groaning on the inside. He had sounded so pathetic. Deidara was probably going to leave immediately and leave the redhead alone to walk back in shame. Sasori was already looking forward to it.

Deidara raised an eyebrow. Well, this was weird, he thought. 'Alright, I'll be waiting outside.' He pointed towards the exit and was gone as fast as he could. He would walk the red home, but wouldn't spend any more time with him then necessary.

Sasori watched the blonde walk away with wide eyes. They were really walking back together? Well, that was unexpected. Hurriedly he put everything back into place and made sure he was done with this house. Deidara would be really pleased with the work he had done. Sasori got out of the house and closed the door behind him. The blonde was looking at him questionably. Yes, he was behaving like an idiot. Why did the blonde have so much effect on him?

'Ready?' the water bender asked in that deep velvety voice of his. Sasori stared a bit longer at him, admiring his blonde hair. He really loved how it framed his face and emphasized his soft features. He wondered how it would feel between his fingers.

'You okay?' Deidara cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow again. He really wasn't making a good impression.

Sasori shook his head, his hair waving from the left to the right and back again. It reminded Deidara of Itachi's eyes.

'Yeah, we can leave,' Sasori said after shaking his thought out of his head. Like Deidara would ever let him touch his hair. It was way to special to the blonde. He was always touching it, raking his fingers through the tresses.

Deidara started walking immediately. He still wanted that warm bath and preferably before dinner was served. He didn't particularly care about the earth bender and wouldn't mind when he left in a few days. He wished the fire bender would leave with him. They really made his life turn upside down. He just wanted everything back to normal again.

Sasori followed him, running a bit to catch up. The redhead watched the blonde out of the corner of his eye. He still looked like a boy to Sasori or maybe he was just a bit feminine. The long blonde hair didn't help in that department, but Sasori would kill him if he even thought about cutting it off. It was way too beautiful. What was this sudden obsession with hair? He had never thought about hair like this before. Maybe he should let himself get checked out.

Deidara turned towards him. 'So, was there a reason you wanted to walk back together?'

Sasori let out a loud gasp, not going unnoticed by Deidara who jumped back and raised an eyebrow yet again. He was supposed to talk to the blonde! He really had made a fool out of himself now.

'Sorry, I just wanted to get to know you a little better, since we're living in the same mansion.' He really hoped this would work. Deidara already thought he was weird, that's for sure.

'Well, if you want to get to know me, you should ask questions instead of looking at me and creeping me out.' So the blonde had noticed. Great his reputation was deep in the ground now, maybe that was why he was a earth bender.

Sasori had to think hard about a question. What did he want to know about the blonde? What his hair felt like, but he couldn't ask that. 'How long have you been with Kisame?'

The blonde stopped walking, making Sasori stop to. The blonde looked at him with an angry frown. 'What's that supposed to mean?' he asked angrily.

The red was dumbfounded. What had he said that was so insulting? 'What do you mean,' he asked carefully, not wanting to make the blonde any more angry than he already was.

'How long I've been with Kisame? Why do you even think we are together? I'm not dating the guy. This is just insulting.' He pushed passed the red and stumped of. After a few feet he stopped again and pointed an angry finger at him. 'I can't believe you are that prejudiced that you would just assume I would date my teacher.'

Well, he really screwed this up. 'That was not what I meant. I don't think you're dating Kisame,' Sasori yelled after him.

He stopped walking again and looked at me through narrowed eyes. He didn't believe Sasori, but he gave him another chance. The red ran up to him again and they started walking again. He really needed to have a normal conversation now.

'I'm sorry, I really didn't mean it like that. I just wanted to know how long you've been training with Kisame.' He hoped this worked.

Deidara glanced at him through the corner of his eyes. He still didn't trust the earth bender, but this question was harmless. Like he would ever date Kisame. For starters he's a blue man. How could he be attracted to blue? And secondly why would he just assume he was gay? The blonde wasn't even sure himself. He had never been attracted to a man, but also never attracted to a woman, maybe he was just asexual.

'I've been training here since I was twelve. My father couldn't train me any further, because he had taught me everything he knew already. Kisame teaches me the rest, even things he can't do himself. I'm getting a lot stronger here and I like this place. It really became a home to me.'

Sasori blinked ones. He really had to watch this blonde, he was a lot stronger than he looked. It was very admirable and sort of attractive. No, he couldn't like the blonde, not in that way. He didn't even know him, although he had seen a softer side when he had carried Itachi back to his bed. Maybe he really was kindhearted and Sasori just had to work to make him act like that around him.

They kept walking in silence. Weird thoughts ran through the red's head. Questions like how the blonde's skin would feel and how it would feel if he kissed him. He had never thought about another male like this.

They had already arrived back. A soft splashing sound was heard inside the gate. They walked through it and saw Itachi and Kisame standing on the moat. Itachi of course on the black rock. Itachi could already lift a lot more water than before and he smiled proudly at it. He really was doing a good job.

Mixed emotions flashed through Deidara's eyes. He was angry for the fact that Itachi learned so much about the water bender's secrets, but he also felt happy for the fact that Itachi learned everything so fast. Itachi saw all of this in his eyes, because he loved watching those beautiful bright blue eyes.

Sasori watched their little exchange with curiosity and also jealousy. Did Deidara like Itachi better? He thought he hated the fire bender. This was not supposed to happen. He just found out he liked the blonde and now he had competition already. He would crush that fire bender even if it was the last thing he would do.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

So, I hope the SasoDei fans out there are happy with this little chapter. It still could go both ways.


	6. Chapter 5

A little interaction between all three of them and something about apples.

...

Deidara sat on a chair in the garden happily eating an apple. He liked apples. The way when you bite into them it releases all its juices, the fact they came in different tastes like sweet and sour, but also somewhere in the middle and he liked the way they came in different colors. You could have a bright red one, but also a soft green one. He didn't really care what kind of apple he was eating, liking them all the same. Today Deidara ate a yellowish one with a few red spots.

You now ask yourself why Deidara was thinking about apples. It was because the two other benders had been snapping at each other all morning and he didn't want to get involved in their little fight. Little did he know that the fight was about him. Not that either of the benders had said that out loud.

Sasori had finished with his work in town, but made no haste to leave them. He hadn't even thought about Shisui, revenge far back in his mind. The blonde was what mattered now.

Itachi apparently came to the same conclusion. His water bending had gotten a lot better, but he still didn't know all the basic moves. It would take a long time before he would know them all and Kisame gave him the day of. So if he didn't have to train, he wanted to spend time with the blonde. Of course that meant both man had gotten in each other's way.

Itachi made his way towards the water bender, but suddenly fell in the water of the moat. He thought he had stumbled over his own feet, but Deidara could tell by the smirk Sasori had on his face that it was his fault. That was just plain nasty, according to the water bender.

Deidara didn't say anything, he just kept eating his apple, ignoring both of them. Itachi came dripping out of the water and went straight to his room to put on some dry clothes. Sasori on the other hand stalked towards Deidara with a happy smile and sat down beside him in the soft green grass. His dark brown pants fluffed up a bit, leaving all sorts of wrinkles in the fabric. He still wore the brown robe with the hood and Deidara often wondered if he wasn't really hot in the sun. He played with a few blades of grass, before looking up in those bright blue eyes.

He didn't expect to get such a nasty look. His blue eyes were harsh and a lot darker than usual, his lips pulled up as a sign of disgust.

'That was pretty low what you did there,' Deidara said, before taking another bite of his almost finished apple. He looked away again, not fully acknowledging that the red was sitting next to him. If he could behave properly around Itachi, then Deidara didn't have to be nice to him.

Sasori's eyes drooped downwards. He had messed up yet again, but he was just so determined to get the blonde, that he forgot that he had to be nice to him. He wanted to have the fire bender out of the way and then he knew Deidara would fall for him. He was so certain that he could already taste the water bender on his tongue. When the fire bender was out of the way, Deidara would solely focus on him.

Sasori did not respond to Deidara's remark and it annoyed the blonde. Who did he think he was? He did not belong in this place, yet he acted like he was the king. Itachi at least trained here, but Sasori just lived here for nothing. He could leave now he was done in the village and Deidara was pleased with the work he had done there, but he didn't need to flaunt it. We already know you did a good job, just leave already, the blonde thought.

A door creaked open and Itachi came out in a dry pair of clothing. His were now white as well and looked like Deidara's, but he on the other hand did wear a shirt. He didn't feel the need to show off his chest. If that was what the blonde was doing of course.

He walked towards the other benders and sat down at the other side of Deidara, not even looking at Sasori. He had figured out Sasori had tripped him in the water.

The blonde still seated in his chair looked down at both of them. He was stronger than both men and it somehow felt really good. He had so much power over them and even more so than he knew of. The benders would do anything to get closer to him. Sasori to make him his and Itachi to become true friends. He didn't have romantic feelings towards the blonde as far as he knew, of course we know better. The little fire bender was still in denial.

'So how is everything going, Itachi?' the blonde asked casually, still too angry at Sasori to fully acknowledge him.

His red eyes shot up and he still caught a hint of annoyance in the bright blue eyes. He wasn't sure if it was aimed at him, so he made sure his answer was a safe one.

'I'm doing okay. I'm making progress in a slow pace, but at least I'm having fun.' He gave a soft smile which made Deidara's heat flutter. Stupid sweet smile, the blonde thought. 'How about you?' Itachi asked politely.

'Well, I was doing fine until I came out of my apartment this morning. I got a really angry vibe ones I stepped out and it seemed it was caused by two men. Do you have any idea to why they are fighting?' Well, he did ask, right?

Itachi glanced at Sasori. They both knew full well what the blonde was talking about. The fire bender himself was not really sure to why they were fighting, so he asked Sasori for guidance. Sasori narrowed his eyes a bit, but responded nonetheless.

'There is a person they both want to spend time with, but not with the other one around. They're trying to get rid of each other.' Sasori still kept eye contact with the blood red ones. Anger was seeping out both of them and the mood was turned yet again.

Itachi didn't know why he responded to Sasori so heavily, but couldn't stop himself.

Deidara looked from the left to the right, trying to figure out this little change in attitude. It seemed they wanted to spend time with him, but why fight over that?

'So you two are very arrogant people I presume.' Both pair of eyes shot up and looked into the blondes wide eyed with surprise. 'I mean, how do you know for sure this person even wants to spend time with you?'

Itachi's eyes softened and he averted his eyes. 'I am sorry. Of course I do not expect you to want to spend time with me. I just hope you would want to. Forgive me if I have offended you. I shall take my leave now.' Deidara and Sasori watched him rise and walk away slowly. He was waiting for a response, but Deidara did not grant him with one this time. He would find him later.

Instead he now focused on Sasori. He better came with something a like to Itachi's words, otherwise he could just screw himself.

Sasori was fidgeting under the hard gaze of blue eyes. He pulled out some blades in the process. How could he top Itachi's words? Those had been brilliant. The bastard just had to speak first.

He broke then. He started shaking his head from the left to the right, silent tears leaving his eyes. 'I just, I don't know how to say this. You make me do things I never wanted to do before and make me feel things I didn't even knew the existence of. How am I supposed to act normal around you if I'm not really sure what that is?' He looked up again, afraid of what the blonde might say to this. He had been honest, but honesty didn't always bring good things.

It hit the blonde hard. What did he just say? Was that a confession? He stared at Sasori for several minutes, so many questions tumbling threw his head. He just didn't know how to respond.

'If you can be nice to Itachi, maybe then we can be friends.'

Friends, the one word he didn't want to hear. Did the blonde not understand what he had just said or did he not want Sasori in that way? It was all so confusing and Sasori couldn't handle that. He liked logic and everything had to act in the way he had planned it. Deidara was supposed to feel the same way.

He rose, his red hair hanging in front of his muddy brown eyes, covering up the tears that still fell. In a last desperate attempt he flung himself into Deidara's arms and kissed him. He had put too much force in it and the chair gave out, tumbling backwards with both men still on there. An apple core flew through the air and landed somewhere out sight.

Sasori flew off Deidara and landed with a loud smack on the grass. Deidara had grabbed him with a sweep of water and thrown him off him. What the hell was he even thinking, kissing the water bender like that. He had no right to. Shouldn't Deidara have given him permission? He couldn't just take what he wanted. He was not somebody's property.

Deidara scrambled of the ground and stalked towards his room, slamming the door behind him. Sasori was left alone, feeling rather sorry for himself, but also more determined than before. That kiss tasted like more.

…

In the evening Deidara came back from dinner. He had ignored Sasori during it and blew him off when he offered to have dessert together. He was worried about Itachi though. He still hadn't come out of his room after the talk they had. Maybe he should just visit him now and see what's going on.

He softly knocked on the door and heard a whispered come in, as if he didn't really wanted company. Deidara pushed the door open and glanced inside. It was completely dark, except for one candle standing in the middle of the coffee table, granting Itachi light to read.

Itachi squinted his eyes to see who had entered his room, but could still not see very clearly. He should have turned on more light.

'I missed you at dinner,' the low timbre resonated. It was Deidara, how weird of him to show up, Itachi thought.

'I wasn't really hungry, just ate an apple.' He held up the core of the eaten apple. Deidara trudged forward and smiled happily at the core.

'What kind of apple was it?' he asked, getting him a weird look from Itachi.

'A red one,' he answered with a frown on his face.

'Oh, a sweet one. I like red ones, but I also like green ones…' Deidara kept blabbering away, making Itachi more and more confused. Was he talking about apples?

'You know something really weird happened when you left,' the blonde said in a nonchalant tone, but his posture telling Itachi otherwise.

Itachi shook his head to get his attention back to the blonde. He really didn't need to know what kind of different color apples existed. 'What happened?' he said with fake curiosity.

Deidara looked at his hands and his face turned a bit red. 'Um, Sasori, kind of, kissed me.' The last part rushed out of his mouth and Itachi had to think twice before he knew for certain he had heard correct.

'He kissed you?' he asked unbelievable.

The blonde nodded, his blonde hair bouncing up and down in the process. His eyes still watching his hands fold and unfold.

Itachi really didn't know what to say at that. A different feeling came bubbling up, but he didn't recognize it right away. He felt proud that Deidara would confide in him, but he also felt something else. Not quite beneficial for Sasori.

Another question popped up in his head and his red eyes searched out Deidara's again. 'Did you like it?'

Deidara hesitatingly looked up again, meeting blood red. He shrugged his shoulders. 'Not really sure. It didn't last really long. Our lips barely touched.'

Itachi's eyes narrowed for a second. 'Can I try?' he asked bluntly. Deidara's eyes grew as wide as saucers and he leaned back a bit. He was not ready for another person to jump him.

'No, thank you,' he said with a fake smile.

Itachi looked away, expression unreadable. 'Some other time then,' he said before returning to his book.

Some other time, yeah right, the blonde thought. He stood up as quickly as possible and almost ran out the door. Since when did the other two benders became such freaks and why did they have to fall for him?

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

I hope you can all give Sasori some credit. He's just really into Deidara and acts a bit strange because of this. Men do weird things when they're in love.

I've also placed a poll on my profile. Now you can vote for your favorite pairing in this story.


	7. Chapter 6

I was a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly, birds were singing there lovely tunes, wind flowed softly through the grass. Yes, it was indeed a perfect day to spend some time outside. Except for Deidara, who was currently still in his room. He had fallen sick over night and had puked everything he was worth out. He had already been skinny and this wasn't helping.

Of course now the two other benders had an excuse for visiting him. Sasori had brought him some soup and Itachi changed the cloth on his head. It would have been really nice of them if they hadn't been competing over who could do what, right in front of the sick blonde. His headache only became worse with the two of them here. He wished they would just leave and let him be sick alone.

Deidara tried to sleep again. His soft blue eyes now closed and his breathing evening out. He laid on his right side, his blonde hair spread around him. He felt soft hands tugging him in. A small smile tugged on his lips.

'Stop touching him and let him sleep,' an annoyed voice called out from a few feet away.

The smile disappeared immediately. Of course even this small gesture would have to be fought about. Stupid benders and their stupid little problems, couldn't they just leave him alone already.

'I was just making him more comfortable,' the smooth velvety voice of Itachi said very close by. Deidara liked the sound of his voice, it was very seductive somehow.

'Just leave him. Let's give him some rest.' Sasori's voice sounded even more distant. Not only in how far away he stood, but a certain affection was missing. He was more careful. Maybe he really had hurt the redhead.

Deidara heard the shuffling of footsteps and then the door closing. Finally they were gone. At least Sasori understood he wanted to be alone. Now he could sleep peacefully and he could already feel it tugging on his mind. Everything felt so fuzzy. It was kind of nice.

…

A few hours later he was woken up rather rude. Someone splashed water in his face and before he could rub it off, another splash of water came his way. With a jerk he sat straight up, spluttering all the water out.

'What the hell!' he yelled.

After the water left his eyes, he opened them slowly. Of course normally he would have used his water bending, but the fever made him forget he could do that. He met two midnight blue eyes and a toothy smirk.

'Hello, princess. Fallen sick have you now.' Kisame grinned at him and ruffled his hair, which made the headache yet again worse.

Deidara tried pushing him off, but he had lost all his strength to the fever. 'Stop it and I am not a princess.'

'Well, the way those two are treating you, I would say you are.' He pointed behind him to the closed door, letting him know the two benders wanted to be near him, again.

With a groan he let himself fall down on his pillow, regretting it immediately. It was still wet from the water and the sudden movement hurt his head. Being sick sucked.

Kisame snickered. 'Not liking the boys so far, huh?'

'They are annoying and they force themselves on me. Can't I even form my own opinion on the both of them before they start fighting over me. I can pick one of them myself.' He gave a nod to show he agreed with himself.

The blue man raised his eyebrows at the comment. 'So you are going to pick one of them?'

Bright blue eyes looked up a bit confused. The fever made is mind so foggy that he had already forgotten what he had said. Kisame rolled his eyes and got off the bed. The blue man liked where this all was going. A bit of drama always entertained him the most. Sometimes his life got so boring with just the training of his students. This was something entirely different. Two men fighting over his best student, who hadn't even realized he was gay.

Kisame left the room, arms behind his head and a big smile present on his face. He passed the two benders how gave him a funny look, before rushing into the room to the blonde's side.

Deidara had his eyes closed again, trying to fake sleep, but it was to no avail. Someone started to stroke his blonde hair and tugged a little bit too hard on a knot. His arms flew up and he grabbed the neck that had hurt him. His raging blue eyes met shocked brown ones.

'That hurt,' he said accusingly.

'S-sorry,' he stuttered. Their faces were just inches apart and the red felt his face getting hot, his eyes descending downwards to the blonde's lushes lips. Sasori licked his own, making the blonde blush and releasing him.

'Are you okay?' the smooth voice said from his other side. The blonde turned his head and went in a bit of shock at how close those red eyes were. The raven lifted his hand and brushed a strand of hair out of Deidara's face.

This all was getting way too intimate, the blonde thought. He wanted to leave, but they had cornered him. The red on his left side and the raven on his right. You might think why not jump out of the front, but they were sitting on the duvet he was currently under. He was stuck.

'I, I'm, I'm fine,' he stumbled, still trying to find an escape route.

'Do you need anything?' the red asked from his other side. Blue eyes shot to his left, but he didn't trust his right side. His eyes kept moving from one person to the other. He was going crazy and it was all their fault.

'I need you two to be in front of me. You are creeping me out.' The blonde pointed to the front, his breathing becoming ragged. They were really making this fever worse. Stress was not good under these circumstances.

Slowly they shuffled to the back of the bed and sat down quietly. Their eyes were the size of saucers and they were a bit afraid to meet the blonde's eyes. Good, it was better when they were afraid of him.

The blonde rubbed his face and groaned loud enough for the two other benders to hear. He would let them know how much they bothered him. The blonde sat straight up again, leaning his back against the headboard. He let his eyes meet both of them. He really wanted to sleep, but this would not get better unless they talked about this.

'Okay, so we're going to get some facts straight. You two are both attracted to me?'

They nodded and when they noticed the other had nodded to, they looked at each other angrily.

'Right, and Sasori kissed me and Itachi wants to kiss me.'

They kept looking at each other, anger growing. Deidara accepted this as a yes.

'Now I think it's important to find out what I find of you.'

Now he had their attention. They were looking straight at him, pleading for the right answer. Pick me, pick me, their eyes screamed.

'Well, at the moment I don't like both of you. You are annoying, stuck up and you just assume I would pick one of you!'

It stayed quiet for a while. Itachi was twitching a bit and played with the hem of the duvet. Sasori kept staring into those angry blue eyes. He would find the blonde's weakness. He knew the blonde liked him.

Red eyes carefully looked up and blue eyes glanced back, pulling out the words the raven wanted to say. 'How can we make it up to you?' he asked softly, his voice sounding even more seductive. A shiver ran over the blonde's spine. He covered it up by pulling up the duvet, blaming it on the fact that he was cold.

The blonde shrugged, too tired to really think of an answer. The fever was pulling on him again and he really wanted to give in.

Their eyes were still focused on the blonde and it began to creep him out. Couldn't they look at something else. Why did he have to decide for them? He was sick, he shouldn't be thinking anything except: Where is the toilet?

'Why don't you sleep some more. We can come back when you're feeling better,' the redhead said. Wow, this is weird. The blonde never expected those words to come out of Sasori's mouth. Itachi's maybe, but not the reds.

Deidara slowly nodded, but the benders made no move to leave. The blonde didn't care anymore and just let himself fall down on the cushion again and closed his eyes. He felt the ruffling of the bed and two figures stood up. The blonde smiled again, liking the fact they left him alone again. What he didn't expect was them actually moving towards the blonde's head.

They had made a silent agreement. They would not fight today over the blonde anymore, not wanting to stress him out further. So they both came to the same conclusion. If they wouldn't get mad at each other, they could make a move. The blonde would not really mind in this state.

The water bender was softly pushed down on his back, he didn't even notice, sleep already coming over him.

A pair of soft lips were pressed to his, getting a feel of how a real kiss would be. He put a little pressure behind it, asking for a response, but not getting one.

The pair of lips left, but another were now present. Hesitatingly this one let his tongue slide out and get a real taste of the blonde. He was done a lot faster, gasping for air when he came up. He was shocked by his own boldness.

Deidara had secretly noticed what they had done, but didn't mind that much. He also had the chance to see how they felt. That first kiss with Sasori was nothing, he barely felt it. Unfortunately he had no idea which kiss was given by who.

They tiptoed out of the room, not making a sound, not even a remark to each other. They would do that tomorrow, when the blonde felt better. It would probably end in a full on battle, but it wouldn't matter. After that kiss they would do anything to get the blonde.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Ah, first kisses, aren't they great. Don't forget to vote. There's a poll on my profilepage and you can chose who will end up with who.


	8. Chapter 7

Deidara was sitting in the grass enjoying the sun and the sudden splashes of water that hit him in the face. He was keeping Itachi and Kisame company while they were training. This was more of an excuse to not be alone with Sasori, who was currently sitting next to him. It irritated Deidara that Sasori was a touchy feely kind of type. He shuffled away from him, but somehow the redhead had his leg pressed to the blonde's even after he moved away.

The blonde glanced at Sasori with narrowed eyes. The redhead felt the eyes burning on him, but he kept looking at Itachi, warning him. The blonde was his and the fire bender would not steal him away.

Itachi felt a bit uncomfortable. He had never fought over a person before and definitely not for his love. Was this even normal? The training went awful and Kisame got more and more annoyed. He didn't want to disappoint him, but he also wanted to be close to Deidara. Sasori was so close to him and Itachi wasn't. He had a disadvantage here and didn't know how to solve it.

'Alright enough,' Kisame grumbled. 'Deidara, why don't you train with Itachi for a little bit. I need some rest.' Kisame stalked off, leaving a shocked looking water bender and a fluttering fire bender's heart.

Deidara rose and walked over on the water. He was pretty glad to be away from Sasori and knew he couldn't follow. Lucky, he could stand on water. Itachi still couldn't though, so maybe they could work on that.

'It's not going so well today, so I apologize upfront.' Itachi gave a small smile, averting his eyes immediately. Deidara thought it was cute how shy the fire bender could be. He at least acknowledged the fact Deidara was stronger, Sasori just doesn't seem to care.

'That's fine, I have a little more patience than Kisame.' Fiery eyes looked up again. He was ready to train with the blonde. 'I was thinking we could teach you how to walk on water.' Itachi nodded. He felt his body heat up. He was so nervous.

'Okay, you know now how to pull water towards you, even in big amounts. Walking on water is quite the opposite. You need to push the water away by pushing the energy out of your feet. Let's practice with a hand. Your feet will come later.' Deidara sat down on the water and motioned for Itachi to do the same on the rock.

Itachi glanced at the redhead and was met with darkening brown ones, anger seeping out. He hurriedly sat down, avoiding those eyes the rest of the training.

'Put your hand on the water.' Itachi did and his hand sank through the water immediately. 'Now you know how that feels and you need to avoid that feeling. Gather the energy in your hand you normally use to pull water in.'

They were both looking at his hand and Deidara waited patiently until Itachi was done. It still took him quite some time before he had gathered enough energy. He looked up at those beautiful watery blue eyes, giving Deidara the signal he was done.

'Now put your hand on the water again and push the energy out instead of in.'

It wasn't perfect, but the water didn't touch his fingers anymore. It worked right after the first try!

'You're a better teacher than Kisame,' Itachi said happily. He wore a big smile and Deidara found him even cuter like that.

'Alright, why don't you keep doing that and when you think you can fully push the water away with your hand, call me over and we will start with a foot.' Deidara grabbed Itachi's hand and gave it a soft squeeze, before getting up. He walked towards his spot in the grass again and sat down.

Sasori was glad the blonde was back and moved flush against him again. He even took the opportunity to grab his arm and hold it tightly. Deidara gave him a confused look, but those pleading muddy brown eyes made him look away again. He had been close with Itachi a moment ago, so Sasori should have his moment too.

The earth bender clung to his arm with all he had and when the blonde lied down, he fell too. They laid silently in the grass, only the noise of moving water bothering them sometimes. Deidara closed his eyes and this gave Sasori the chance to really look at him. His strong jaw a sign of him being a man, but his luscious lips looking more feminine. He had long black lashes, framing his now closed eyes. He had a small pointy nose and Sasori had to hold back, otherwise he had touched the soft tip.

'Deidara, one of my friends is coming over later. You wanted to see him, right?' Kisame called out.

The blonde shot up, the earth bender falling in the process. He was now lying flat on his back, looking up at the soft blue sky. A gorgeous view, but not the one he wanted. What was Kisame even talking about?

'When's he getting here?' Deidara asked enthusiastically, standing up in the process. He walked towards Kisame, leaving the other two benders behind rather confused.

'He should get here in about fifteen minutes. He sent me a note.' He held up a white little sheet with some scribbles written on it.

'Great, I'm really hoping he will train me.' Deidara looked almost like a little boy, maybe getting the toy he always wanted and couldn't wait getting it.

'He's a nice guy, but a tough one. Very rough with words.' Kisame looked a bit pained, disturbance flowing of it. This must be a strange man, Itachi thought.

Jealousy tainted both men's hearts. Deidara was really interested in this guy and wanted him to train the blonde. Of course they knew they couldn't teach him anything new, but this new guy would be spending a lot of time with him. What if he also fell for Deidara. He would be more compatible due to the whole water bending thing.

'Can you help me with the rest of my training?' Itachi asked, gaining attention from the blonde again. Both relaxed when he came skipping towards the water again. Sasori would tolerate Itachi if this meant Deidara's attention wouldn't be with this new bender.

Itachi and Deidara trained for the few minutes they had left. Itachi was leaning on the water bender, keeping his balance. On foot was on the water and it took a lot of energy keeping it on top of it. Especially now he was so close to Deidara. He rested his head on Deidara's shoulder and the other gave him a funny look.

'It's just comfortable here,' he whispered.

Deidara opened his mouth to say something back when they were rudely interrupted.

'I've traveled this whole fucking way and the first thing I see is two men making out!' The intruder called out. He had shoulder length gray hair and purplish gray eyes. A funny color, Itachi thought. Sasori just shot angry looks at the new guy and at Itachi. Did he really believe they had been making out?

Deidara pushed Itachi back on the stone and walked towards the gray-haired man. 'Hidan, great seeing you again. Kisame is in the mansion, but I wanted to ask you something first.'

The bender, apparently known as Hidan, raised an eyebrow. 'Ask away, blondie.'

'Well, the guy you thought I was making out with.' He pointed towards Itachi, who blushed immediately. 'He gave me an idea. He's a fire bender and we're teaching him how to water bend.'

'And now you want me to teach you how to wind bend. Interesting thought and I like your guts for asking me. Only an idiot would do that. I'll fucking do it.'

'You're doing what?' the fire bender and earth bender yelled in unison.

'You could have asked one of us to teach you how to bend another element!' Sasori yelled angrily.

'We would have gladly helped you if you just asked,' Itachi said through gritted teeth.

Hidan patted Deidara on the shoulder and walked off. This wasn't his problem and blondie had to fight it out himself. Apparently those two men had a thing for Deidara. This could be very interesting, very interesting indeed, Hidan thought.

Deidara looked away, chin raised in the air. Like he would give a damn about what those two wanted. 'I wanted to learn about an element neither of you could use. That's why I want to bend wind, but if you want to teach me about your elements, be my guest. I won't stop you.'

'I would love to. You're teaching me about your element and it would be my pleasure doing the same for you,' Itachi bowed a bit, showing his respect to the blonde.

Deidara glanced at Sasori. He still looked like he was about to kill. 'I'll teach you, but I won't be second best. I'm a respected earth bender and I shouldn't have to beg you for letting me teach you.'

'It's good you are proud of your own element, but you should know we are all respected benders,' Deidara hissed. 'Itachi comes out of the famous Uchiha family, known for their fire bending skills. Hidan is part of the Jashinism church and is a well-known priest. And I am one of the strongest water benders you will ever meet. Now tell me why one of us should be second best.'

Sasori was shocked by Deidara's outburst. He hadn't expected it and felt sort of guilty. 'I'm sorry,' he said softly, casting his eyes down.

Itachi was also shocked, but more by the fact Deidara actually knew who he was. What more did the blonde know? Itachi had to find out, but not now.

'I bet you are sorry, but don't worry I also know things about you Sasori Akasuna. I have done my research and I have considered you as my sensei. You've trained many other and they are all now very skilled benders. I just wanted to learn something neither of you could, because you both are already here.'

'What do you mean by that?' Itachi asked carefully, but confused nonetheless.

'I can see that both of you are not leaving any time soon and we will be stronger if we possess all of the elements. We were only lacking wind, so I thought why not learn that.'

Itachi jumped on the extra stones that were laid down in the moat and walked over to Deidara, grabbing his right hand softly. Sasori also made his way towards them and took the blonde's left hand.

'You really want us around?' Sasori asked, stroking the side of the water bender's face.

'You both creep me out most of the time, but you are also quite nice. I don't have lots of friends, because they are all afraid of my strength. I liked not being alone all the time.'

Itachi took a step to the side and now stood behind Deidara. The slightly taller man flung his arms around the blonde's hips and laid his head in his shoulder again. Sasori stood in front of the water bender and laid his head against Deidara's chest, being a little smaller than him. It felt sweet, but also a bit disturbing to Deidara. Both men wanted him badly, but he couldn't have both of them.

He would have to chose, but who?

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Introducing another Akatsuki member. You can still vote!


	9. Chapter 8

Sorry it took me some time, but I didn't have the energy to really make it a good chapter. I hope you like it now!

...

Deidara has been spending a lot of time with Hidan. It had taken him days before he could even feel the wind, let alone bend it. Training with Hidan had been tough, but Deidara was just glad he even wanted to train him. It was taking up all his time and energy and when he was done late in the evening, the only thing he could do was sleep.

This really annoyed the other two benders. Hidan wouldn't even allow them to come and watch the blonde train. How were they ever going to spend time with him now? They had actually bonded over this and were inseparable. Right until Deidara did have a little time for them. Then they were right back to fighting.

Hidan had some stuff to take care of with Kisame, so Deidara finally had a day of. He actually didn't mind, but he knew the other two benders would be bothering him now. Couldn't they just leave him alone for a bit. He just wanted to relax and do nothing.

He was now lying in the soft grass in front of his room. His back on the ground and his arms and legs sprawled around him. His blonde hair was loose from its tie and laid as a soft blanket on the grass. He enjoyed this bit of quality time. Not a care in the world and no one to answer to.

A rustling in the grass made him glance to the side. Itachi also lied down in the grass. His head propped up on his arms and his eyes closed. He didn't say anything, so Deidara chose to ignore it and went back to his relaxing. He copied Itachi and also closed his eyes.

A bit of water splashed in his face and when he sat up and angrily looked around, he saw the small smile on Itachi's face. Of course he had done it and Deidara would get his revenge. He picked up a large blub water and slowly send it Itachi's way. He didn't even have to look at what he was doing, so Itachi didn't expect a thing. When the blub was right above his feet, Deidara gave it a hard push and it splashed all over the raven, making him soaking wet. The blonde laughed and laughed, not noticing that the fire bender had gotten up and was now descending towards the laughing water bender. He lifted him up in one quick motion and threw Deidara in the moat.

The spluttering blonde came back up again with an evil glint in his eye. His wind bending would come in handy now. He called on a gust of wind and smashed against the back of the smiling raven. He stumbled over and fell face first in the moat right next to Deidara. After he also came back up they just splashed around, not even bothering using their water bending skills.

Eventually they were so tired from laughing and the splashing that Deidara fell in Itachi's arms and they just stayed there, slowly breathing in and out. The blonde looked up at Itachi's smiling face and felt himself starting to smile too. Itachi's red eyes changed into something darker. He slowly lowered his head towards Deidara's. The water bender knew what was coming and somehow he didn't feel like objecting. He would let Itachi do this.

Soft lips met his and hesitatingly started moving, asking if this was okay. As soon as Deidara felt the hardness of the lips and the hesitating movements, he knew Itachi had been the second person who had kissed him. Deidara closed his bright blue eyes and kissed back. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but his lips moved on his own and it felt nice. There was no pressure behind it, so the blonde could stop whenever he wanted to and that wasn't right now. A soft tongue caressed his bottom lip, but he didn't want to go that far. Just kissing was enough for now.

Deidara released Itachi's lips, gave him a soft peck after and then looked up. Itachi's eyes were still closed, but when he noticed the blonde wouldn't kiss him again he opened them slowly. His eyes were fiery red again, filled with lust and something else Deidara didn't quite understand. His own eyes had gotten a darker shade of blue, more like the color of the water on the bottom of the ocean.

Their moment was roughly interrupted by a block of earth flew in between them. They looked to the side where an angry earth bender stood. His hair almost matched his face, his face had gotten that red and his eyes looked almost black. Deidara immediately stepped out of Itachi's embrace, but the raven kept a firm grip on his right arm.

'I see you two are having a fun time,' Sasori hissed.

The two benders didn't answer, but there was a change in the air. Energy was gathered and it prickled Deidara's skin. This was going to be a full blown fight if the blonde didn't stop it. Water was strong against fire, but weak against earth and wind was strong against earth, but weak against fire. What should he do. He randomly started gathering energy, not paying attention to what kind of energy and waited for the first move.

At the same time Sasori raised a block of earth, ripping the clean cut grass apart and Itachi blew a fire ball in his hand. With only a flick of the hand they would start fighting. What they hadn't noticed was the huge wave currently right behind Deidara, both fed with wind energy and water energy.

'Deidara, what are you doing?' someone yelled. Three pairs of eyes shot to the source. An angry looking Kisame and almost frightened Hidan were looking at the blonde. Deidara slowly let go of all the energy and the wave crashed back down in the water. He had never seen Kisame like this. Had he disappointed his sensei?

'As long as we have not trained you in using your elements that way, you may not use them. Do you have any idea what could have happened?' Kisame tried to say angry, but worry lingered in his voice.

'I don't even know what I did, sensei,' Deidara said in a small voice. Sasori and Itachi were now also looking at Deidara and it made him feel more uncomfortable by the minute.

'You combined your two elements and made a stronger attack than you've ever made,' Hidan said whispered, now looking admirable at him. This was the first time anyone had ever done such a thing and the blonde could form a perfect attack at his first try. He was a special one.

Itachi blinked ones before turning to Kisame. 'Could I do that too?' he asked exasperated.

Kisame's gaze now switched to Itachi, not displaying any emotion. 'No, you can't. Not with the elements you can bend. The water would work against your fire.'

'So I should have learned how to bend wind or earth?'

Kisame nodded and didn't continue with the subject. He again looked at Deidara and the blonde knew this meant the needed to talk. He got out of the water and walked towards the blue man, before they walked of together towards the main entrance. They left Sasori, Itachi and Hidan alone, assuming the first two didn't continue their fight.

Hidan got a little closer to them and then sat down in a patch of grass which not had been destroyed by Sasori. He watched the two others with his purplish gray eyes, judging them by their behavior.

'So what did the blonde get so worked up for?' Hidan asked nonchalantly.

The two benders glanced at each other, before looking back at Hidan. They were too ashamed to answer and Hidan knew that. He still wanted an answer though, so he started tapping his foot impatiently.

'We are both in love with Deidara,' Sasori said quietly.

'Yeah, I noticed that,' Hidan waved off.

'And today Sasori caught Deidara and me kissing,' Itachi finished.

Hidan's eyes shot from Sasori to Itachi and back again. This was something new and interesting. Someone had the upper hand now and Hidan was curious to how Sasori would get his spot back. He knew this was some sort of competition between the two benders and Deidara hated it, but Hidan himself loved it. Men could act really strange around the one they love. Hidan had decided he would stay around until Deidara finally chose between the two.

'Well, I assume you didn't pressure Deidara into something he didn't want to do,' Hidan said, a question lingering at the end.

'No of course not!' Itachi called out angrily. 'He kissed me back.'

Hidan turned to Sasori now. 'And you will let Deidara kiss him back, right?'

The earth bender narrowed his eyes and wanted to go against it, but he knew that wouldn't help him. Hidan might tell Deidara and otherwise Itachi would. How could he ever have thought they could be friends. He was still stealing his meant to be lover.

'If Deidara wants to kiss him, then he can. I just want Deidara to make the first move, otherwise he might be influenced,' Sasori said coolly. His face was expressionless again, keeping his emotions to the minimum. It was a weakness he didn't desire to have.

'Can you live with that, Itachi?' Hidan asked.

Itachi regained his stoic posture and only nodded. His insides were fluttering and tumbling in and over each other, making him feel quite nauseous. He couldn't even imagine going a day without touching Deidara's lips, let alone wait for him to make a move. This was Sasori's move thwart his plans.

'Alright, then I believe we don't have a problem anymore. I expect you to behave around Deidara, because he doesn't need the stress right now. He's been training a lot and this was his first day off. He was doing great until you two got in each other's hair. Give the boy a break.'

Hidan stood up and left the two benders alone. He wondered if this fight would really end with this little talk or they would just start arguing right when Hidan was out of hearing range. Well, it wasn't his problem anymore. He would just wait for the bomb to explode and that would be either theirs or Deidara's.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

You may still vote. ItachixDeidara is currently winning, so if you want something different you have to vote.


	10. Chapter 9

I was a lovely and warm evening, so Deidara had decided to relax a little by the water. His feet dangling in the cold fluid. Of course he wasn't alone, but accompanied by his two, sort of, friends. The kiss he shared with Itachi had been a few days ago and Itachi hadn't tried kissing him again. He sort of wanted Itachi to kiss him, but he wasn't so sure about it yet. Sasori had been a bit clingier ever since. He never let Itachi and Deidara have a moment alone. Maybe that was the reason Itachi hadn't kissed him again.

Now Itachi and Sasori both sat beside Deidara, each taking a side. Deidara wasn't really paying attention to them. He was playing with the water, smiling happily at it. The other two weren't saying anything, both lost in thought.

Suddenly Itachi grabbed Deidara's hand and intertwined their fingers. Deidara gave Itachi a confused look and received a smile back. Holding hands wasn't so bad, so Deidara just let him do as he pleased. He looked back at the water and started playing with it again.

Apparently Sasori noticed the holding hands part and made a move on his own. He took a strand of hair in his hand and raked his fingers through it. He cherished the feel of the soft hair in his hands and played with it a little more. Deidara looked at the two out of the corner of his eyes, switching between both of them. What the hell is happening? he thought.

Itachi wouldn't be out done, so he shuffled a little closer and laid his head on Deidara's shoulder. Sasori after that did the same and Deidara felt like he was suffocating between the two of them.

They both turned their face towards the water bender, making an attempt in kissing him. It freaked the blond out so much that he jumped up and the two benders tumbled over. What they didn't expect was that they were falling towards each other and before they knew it their lips locked.

Deidara turned towards the two and was about to scream at them for freaking him out, when he noticed what had happened. 'Uh, what are you doing?' he asked.

The two jumped away from each other, coughing and spitting along the way. Now they actually knew what the other's lips felt like! They didn't need to know that. Why did this need to happen?

'You know what, I'm going to bed,' Itachi said, giving up for the night. He stalked towards his apartment and it wasn't long before the darkness swallowed him whole.

Deidara made an attempt in following him, but was stopped by Sasori. 'Leave him be. He's just going to bed. He had a long day too you know. He's been training with Kisame all day long.' He slowly stood up and stood beside Deidara.

It was clear to the blonde that Itachi and Sasori spent a lot of time together. They were almost friends, except when they were around Deidara. It was almost like they didn't need him and if he weren't around they would do a lot better. Maybe he should just leave them for a while, but where would he go anyway?

The thoughts were to exhausting for now and the water bender didn't feel like thinking about too much right now. 'I'm going to bed also. I'll see you tomorrow,' he waved goodbye to Sasori and started walking towards his room. A soft breeze blew his hair up in a playful manner.

Before he even knew it, hands were ones tangled up in his hair again and his face was pushed down. Soft warm lips were pressed against his and pushed, forcing Deidara to kiss back. It was strange, but it made the blonde feel a little better. Like he knew now that they did need him. So he kissed back, granting Sasori what he wanted.

The kiss didn't last long and Sasori was the one to break it, never asking for more than just a single kiss. He walked off without another word and went inside his room. The blonde just stood there, unable to move. Which one of them did he like the most? This was all so confusing. He would just forget it for now and get some rest. Maybe someone else could answer these questions for him.

…

It was already the next morning and Sasori still woke up tired. He still couldn't believe he kissed Deidara and it had felt so nice. He wished he could do it again, but he had made Itachi promise only to kiss him when Deidara made the first move and as far as he knew Itachi hadn't done anything. He would do the same thing.

He got out with a grunt and put on a fresh pair of clothes. He still wore his brown reddish robe with the same colored pants. He didn't belong to this community, so he wouldn't wear their clothes either. Unlike Itachi who had worn them ever since he became an apprentice. He got out of the room, splashed some water out of the moat in his face and cleaned it off with his sleeve. Footsteps came his way and he glanced up at the figure.

Kisame stood before him, a grim look on his face. 'You have guests,' he said, before walking off again.

Sasori frowned. Guests for him? Who could it be? he thought. He rose and followed Kisame towards the main entrance. The blue man turned around, before walking into the mansion, revealing two other figures standing by the door. Of course they would come looking for him.

'Hey, guys,' he said, gaining their attention.

'Finally, we've found you. Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you?' the woman of the two said annoyed.

'I've been busy,' was his only response.

The man growled in annoyance and only then looked at him. His face was covered in scars, showing off his battle skills or the lack of them. His army green eyes flashed anger at Sasori who stayed unmoved.

'You cannot just leave like that!' he roared.

'Silence!' Sasori yelled at the two. Immediately they stood straight up and didn't say a word anymore. Nobody would talk to Sasori like that. He wasn't their master for nothing.

'Sorry, master Sasori,' the woman said, while bowing before him. The man did the same, but didn't say anything. He had more trouble with being obedient and this was his way of going against the rules. It wasn't a big gesture, but Sasori wouldn't accept another one.

The gravel under their feet crunched due to someone else. Another person joined the group and someone else followed right behind him. 'Well, you've got some good trained dogs here, Sasori,' Deidara said mockingly. It was kind of pathetic how they acted around him.

The man grumbled something they couldn't hear, but it must have been something insulting. Sasori glared at the man. No one would insult the blonde.

After a while the woman looked at Itachi at first admiring his beauty, until she noticed his red eyes. She took a step back, frightened of what he might do. The fire bender of course noticed this and felt himself like taking a step back. Deidara laid his hand on his shoulder and made Itachi stay put. He should not be ashamed of who he was.

When the raven was put at ease, Deidara stepped forward and extended his arm, smiling a sweet smile. 'Hello, I am Deidara.'

The woman was the first to grasp his hand, but still took her time, glancing at Itachi from time to time. 'Konan,' she said in a small voice. Her yellowish eyes flashing downwards and a blush spreading on her cheeks.

'Lovely name. I like your blue hair,' he said, trying to make her feel more comfortable. She looked back up, smiling happily and raked her hands through her short blue hair. She had colored it a few days ago, sick of her own boring color.

Deidara then turned towards the other man. He wasn't looking directly at the blonde and it bothered him. What kind of nerve was this? Suddenly the army green eyes shot towards him, holding some sort of fear. He then shook Deidara's hand and said, 'Kakuzu,' in a rushed voice.

The blonde gave him a weird look, but didn't comment on it. Itachi had actually noticed the look Sasori had given him and couldn't help but smile. He really knew how to handle his apprentices.

'So, you are both earth benders too, right?' Deidara asked, trying to sound interested.

They both nodded and that's when they really lost his interest. They could at least say something. Thankfully this was the moment Hidan chose to come out of the mansion to start their training.

'Ready, Blondie,' he said, already walking off towards a good training spot. He disliked the water around here and picked a spot where there wasn't as much of it. The grass was a lot more comfortable and couldn't kill you as easily as water could. Especially with this dangerous blonde around.

'You really have every kind of bender around here, huh,' Kakuzu said, eyes following Hidan. The wind bender looked back at the voice and raised an eyebrow. He hadn't even noticed the new guests and frankly still didn't care. He only was here for the blonde and not for anybody else.

'Hidan teaches me how to bend wind,' Deidara said, raising his chin in the air proudly.

Konan frowned at him. 'But you are a water bender, right?'

'Yeah, but my water bending skills are pretty strong, so I decided to try something new. Itachi over here is actually learning how to water bend and he's obviously a fire bender.' He shot his thumb up towards Itachi and at that introduced him to the two as well.

'How could you allow such nonsense? He will learn all of your secrets and might use it against you. Fire benders cannot be trusted. And why would you want to learn how to wind bend. I hate wind benders,' Kakuzu said, eyes filled with fury. Hidan actually smirked at that and took a step towards the group. He could really annoy this one, huh.

'Those scars looked familiar. They were made by a wind bender if I'm correct,' Hidan said. Kakuzu just growled at him and was about to lunge when Sasori stopped him with a raised hand.

'It is not your place to start a fight. Now you better behave if you want to stay here, because I'm not leaving.' Sasori stalked off into the mansion and prepared himself for a long conversation between him and Kisame. This could mean a lot more trouble.

Hidan's smile faltered. Of course someone had to stop his teasing… 'Come on, Blondie. We have work to do. And Itachi, if you want, you can join us. Kisame will be busy for a while.' Itachi's red eyes flashed thankfully at him and he followed the two. He didn't really feel comfortable around the other two earth benders and they wouldn't feel at ease around him as well.

The two earth benders just stood there with nothing else left to do. They had found their master, but he was acting strange. Why was he so protective of that water bender and why did he stay at a place where they messed with the secrets of bending. It was a disgrace and they shouldn't even be staying here. Maybe they could stop it and maybe Sasori would help, just maybe.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Introducing other benders and fellow Akatsuki members^^ I've decided to make this a Itachi x Deidara fic, because that's what the votes are telling me. I still need to give Sasori a chance sometimes, otherwise the fight would be over pretty soon and that's no fun. Hope you enjoyed this and sorry for being a bit late again.


	11. Chapter 10

I'm terribly sorry this took me so long! I really didn't mean to:(

...

The following morning started out quiet. Maybe a little too quiet. Deidara stood in his doorway, glancing from side to side. He was the only one outside right now. That had never happened before. He could always feel another water bender around here somewhere, busying himself with the water in the moat. He didn't have to see them to know that they were there. But today it was different. He couldn't feel any water moving. It was really to quiet.

He took a careful step further, his feet now touching the soft grass. He looked towards the main entrance, his eyes shooting from door to door. This was just insane. How could he be the only one outside?

Slowly he walked towards the main gate and when nothing jumped out of the bushes or something, his pace got a little more confident and faster. Nothing was wrong, he was sure of it. Maybe it was just really early and everyone was still in bed. He hadn't looked at the clock when he left his room. That could be something that had happened.

He reached the large wooden doors and stepped inside. He heard voices whispering softly to each other. He took a few more steps inside and then noticed two figures standing rather close to one another. They were bended forward, hunched over the other when they spoke. Deidara squinted his eyes and could now make out who the dark figures were. The two new earth benders were talking to each other and according to the tone they spoke in, it wasn't a pleasant conversation. The blonde couldn't hear what they were saying though, but it got him curious. He took another step and another one to get a little closer, but was soon found out. The blue haired woman looked up and stared at him until Kakuzu turned around as well.

Deidara felt himself stepping back under the angry stare he received from the earth bender. He didn't understand what he did wrong. Why was he getting these stares? He wasn't the one who invaded their personal life. They didn't have to be here. If they didn't like what happened here, then they should just leave.

'Good morning,' the water bender said, walking passed them towards the dining hall. He would just ignore them further one. If they didn't want to be friendly to him, then he won't be nice to them either.

Konan gave him a small smile, being the nicer one and greeted him back. Kakuzu only nodded and turned his gaze towards Konan again, continuing their conversation.

The blonde entered the dining hall and was met with many other water benders. The weird thing was that they didn't even speak to one another. Usually it was really noisy when you stepped in. They were always so happy and uncaring, but something had changed. It wasn't only the earth benders who disliked the fact of being around other benders, the water benders didn't like it as well. They didn't like being around a fire bender, but could handle just one. Now three earth benders had joined them and a wind bender. It was just a bit too much.

Deidara received a few nasty looks as he passed by a table with a few water benders seated there. They blamed him for all this, but most if it wasn't really his fault. He had only asked Hidan to stay, but the rest chose to stay on their own accord.

The blonde's eyes fell on a figure he knew well enough to join him for breakfast. His red eyes burned like fire when they locked with Deidara's. It made the blonde feel a little better. Not everyone hated him around here. There were still people who weren't mad at him.

He sat down beside the raven and glanced at the plate in front of Itachi. Another boring breakfast. If you wanted something really good, you had to buy it yourself and then make it yourself. Kisame didn't really care what they ate as long as they had the energy to train. Deidara was handed a plate himself by a waiter Kisame had hired and started nibbling on the piece of bread.

'They haven't taken it lightly that there are newcomers yet again,' Itachi said, eyes fixed on a group of water benders in front of them.

'I've noticed and maybe they aren't that wrong. They are invading their space. This used to be a water benders only residence and now we have every bender that exists here. I can't really blame them.' Deidara met someone else's eyes and averted his gaze immediately. If looks could kill, he would have dropped dead by now.

The blonde finished his plate quickly and Itachi and he left the dining hall right after. They didn't need to be any longer among the other water benders, even though they were almost like family to Deidara.

The two earth benders had disappeared from the hallway and had left it empty. When Itachi and Deidara had reached the end of it, they heard a very familiar voice yelling at someone. They halted right in front of the exit and listened to what the redhead had to say.

'You really think you've got all the answers, don't you? I ones thought the same things you did and that changed when I came here. That water bender you hate so much actually taught me not to be so arrogant all the time and maybe it's time for you to learn the same thing. If you don't want to be here, then just leave. Otherwise stop complaining and suck it up. I'm done with you two. Now get out of my sight.' The two earth benders scurried away, heads lowered in shame. How could they even think that they could change his mind? They didn't have any say in this and this all just made it clearer.

Deidara stepped out of his hiding place and looked at Sasori a bit shocked. His mouth turned up in a small smile and he blushed a bit, embarrassed by the redhead's words. He averted his eyes, smiling even bigger. Sasori thought his heart was going to explode. Did he really just receive such a look from the blonde? He had never thought anything like that would happen. Not after everything that happened. He couldn't help but smile back.

Itachi saw all of this happening, still staying in the safety of the dark. Why didn't he get those smiles? Did Deidara finally make a choice? The raven thought he still had a chance, certainly after the kiss they shared. What was happening?

Deidara left without a word, looking for Hidan to resume his training. The other two watched him leave, thinking their own little things.

Itachi stepped out of his hiding place after Deidara had disappeared and when Sasori saw him, his smile faltered. So he had heard everything as well, the redhead thought.

They looked at each other for a few more seconds, but the raven was done soon enough. He had to think this through. He had to figure out what happened and maybe even talk to Deidara about it. Maybe he could elaborate. Itachi walked away, not even saying goodbye, and left Sasori standing there, hoping that Itachi had seen the look the blonde and him had shared.

…

Itachi was standing in front of Deidara's front door. He was hesitating. Would he even want to talk to me? He thought. When he had gathered enough guts he knocked on the door three times and held his breath until Deidara opened the door.

A soft breeze swept around his head, flinging his long ponytail over his shoulder. He had to close his eyes do to the wind blowing a few strands of hair in them.

Deidara opened the door fully and was met with the beautiful sight that Itachi was. His dark hair almost disappearing in the dark evening, only the moon showing the few lighter strands of hair. When he opened his eyes again, Deidara gasped for air, loving the way those red eyes shone only for him.

The blonde stepped to the side to let Itachi in and never released his eyes. Itachi walked over to the couch Deidara had standing in his living room and sat down on it. Deidara followed after him, but wasn't sure what he had to do. Itachi hadn't said what he was here for and it made the water bender feel a bit uncomfortable.

'I wanted to talk to you about something,' Itachi said, red eyes looking up at the shifting blonde.

'Alright, talk,' he responded, not daring to look in Itachi's eyes.

'Come sit first,' Itachi sat, tapping the place next to him. Deidara took the last few steps and sat down beside him. Itachi noticed how far away he was and narrowed his eyes at the blank spot beside him, cursing it inwardly.

'I wanted to ask you something,' he continued the conversation. 'Do you like me?' He looked up at the slightly tanned face, pulling those bright blue eyes towards him.

'What do you mean?' Deidara asked back, looking at the raven out of the corner of his eyes.

Itachi looked at his hands in his lap, trying to form a better question. The blonde watched this happening with great curiosity. Was Itachi really asking what he thought he was asking?

The raven looked back up, question rolling of his lips. 'Would you want to kiss me again?'

The water bender was taking aback by the forward question and stayed silent for a while. He was looking back at Itachi, mouth agape. 'I-I, I don't know,' he stuttered. 'I guess.'

Itachi's eyes shot down immediately towards the full luscious lips of Deidara, licking his own in anticipation. Deidara saw all this and felt his own body being pulled towards the fire bender's warm body. They slowly slid towards each other and their lips almost touched when someone knocked on the door. Deidara stood up a bit shocked and almost ran to the door. Why was he acting so strangely? He had never reacted like this with anyone.

He opened the door looking a bit flushed. A certain redhead stood in the doorway, his eyes not even looking at Deidara. They were fixed on Itachi who was still in the living room, looking right back. Sasori stepped in and pushed passed Deidara, walking right up to Itachi. The raven stood as well and waited for an outburst.

Sasori turned his head and looked at Deidara who was looking a bit scared and angry at the same time, but the blush had also stayed. 'You were about to kiss him, weren't you?' Sasori asked in a harsh tone.

Deidara wasn't about to be outdone and answered honestly. 'Yes.'

'Then kiss him,' Sasori ordered.

Deidara stayed standing there, looking wide eyed at the redhead. As did Itachi. Did he really just say that? The both wondered.

Itachi was the first who recovered and wanted to take this chance immediately, but Sasori wouldn't let him pass. 'He has to kiss you, not the other way around. You know the deal,' Sasori said plainly.

The raven knew he was right and stayed still, waiting for the blonde to come to him. Deidara looked back and forth between the two, unsure of what he should do next. Should he kiss Itachi or not? He had really wanted it just a few moments ago, so why not now? He made up his mind and walked over to the fire bender, placing his lips on the other's.

They kissed like their life depended on it. Savoring each other's taste by sliding their tongue through the moist cavern. They didn't slow down until Deidara felt a pair of arms being wrapped around his waist. Sasori started taking of the white robe Deidara wore and it wasn't long or the fire bender and the earth bender had access to Deidara's naked chest.

Deidara loved every touch they laid on him and felt things he had never imagined before.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

No, I'm not ending this scene here. The next chapter will contain the full lemon, I promise!


	12. Chapter 11

Because the last one took me so long, I thought I couldn't keep you hanging after that one. So here is the lemon with our three boys. I hope you like it!

...

Three figures stood in the little hallway of Deidara's apartment. Somewhere along the way they had lost all of their clothing. The blonde hadn't even noticed when they had stripped him from his clothes. He only knew he was naked when a hot mouth was latched onto his hard nipple. The other two had switched places. Itachi was now standing behind Deidara, his chest flush against a naked back. His arms were wrapped around tanned hips and his mouth was sucking on the water bender's neck. Sasori stood before the blonde and was the one who was suckling on a hardened nipple. His hands squeezed Deidara's ass softly, loving the feeling of those lumps of flesh.

Deidara himself didn't really know what to do. All of the touches made him moan like a maniac and his eyes were closed shut. One arm was wrapped around Itachi's neck, pulling the other closer to his neck and the other arm was swung around Sasori's hip. He wanted to keep both men as close as possible.

Itachi pulled the water bender's head back by pulling on the soft blonde hair. Deidara turned his head towards the raven and was met by with soft lips. Sasori now latched his own lips on the blonde's neck to give him a mark of his own. He did not just belong to Itachi and he had to proof that somehow. When Sasori started sucking on Deidara's neck, said blonde let out a long moan. Itachi took this opportunity to slip his tongue inside Deidara's.

His tongue caressed the blonde's, guiding it inside his own. Their tongues turned around each other and slipped out for a second only to go back in again in the next. It was a sweet kiss, but this time Itachi did lay a little force in it. He wanted more and he was sure Sasori felt the same thing. This might be the only time he would get this chance and he was going to grab it with everything he had.

Deidara released the raven's lips and lowered himself towards the redhead. He lifted his chin a bit and started kissing him this time. He too deserved some attention and Deidara wasn't one to deny that. This kiss was rougher than the one with Itachi. Sasori was more desperate and wanted to show Deidara that he was just as good as Itachi, maybe even better. The redhead threw his arms around the water bender's neck and pulled him close. Itachi just watched, keeping the blonde in place by holding him by his hips. After not doing anything but that for a while Itachi felt left out. He wanted things to move on to the next stage, so with a soft pull he motioned for the bedroom.

The blonde looked up at red eyes confused, but the lust filled eyes said it all. They all stumbled towards the bedroom door and someone opened it. None one of them was sure who had actually done it, but had been so sudden that they almost fell inside instead of walking.

They dropped themselves on top of the bed. It was barely large enough for the three of them and Sasori and Itachi had to hold on tight to not tumble out. They lied on both sides of the blonde, softly caressing the tanned chest. Deidara didn't know which of the two he should look at, so he chose to look at the ceiling instead.

Deidara lifted his two hands and hesitatingly laid either hand on top of a soft chest. He held them still for a few minutes until he swallowed away his fear and brushed his fingers along erect nipples. A body turned his way and pushed him to his side. Itachi laid his body behind the blonde's and rubbed his erection between the asscrack. Deidara let out a breathy moan and waited in anticipation for something he didn't quite understand.

Sasori grasped Deidara's hardened length and gave it a slow stroke, ripping another moan from his throat. Their lips met in a sloppy kiss, tongue dangling more out than in and drool dripped onto the sheets of the bed. Deidara was so horny he needed something more than just this, but how do you ask such a thing?

'Dei,' Itachi whispered in his ear. 'May I make love to you?'

The water bender turned his head towards lust filled red eyes and saw his own reflection. His eyes looked the same way, maybe even more desperate. 'Please,' he begged.

Itachi groaned at the comment and latched his lips onto his neck, sucking hard. He couldn't believe this was really happening and he pinched himself secretly to convince himself that he wasn't dreaming. He lowered his hand towards the soft lumps of flesh and squeezed them hard, notifying the blonde where he was going. Suddenly Sasori grasped his arm and halted his ministrations.

'You can't just use dry fingers. Make them wet first,' the redhead said, his muddy brown eyes focused on red ones. They hadn't really spoken during all of this, but they were fully aware of the other's doings. Itachi was actually grateful that Sasori reminded him of this. He didn't want to hurt Deidara and he had completely forgotten about that.

A blub of water slid down Sasori's body first, making him shiver due to the cold. Then it came up on Deidara's side and that was the first time Itachi had noticed. The blonde may have stayed silent, but he had followed every word of the conversation. The bit of water came out of a vase standing on the windowsill. Itachi stuck his fingers in the water and wetted them as best as he could. Sasori also took this opportunity and made his own hand wet as well, slicking up Deidara's dick after. He pumped a little faster now, sliding easily along the length.

Itachi's fingers were already drawing circles around the ring of muscles. Deidara was breathing heavily, letting out soft moans from time to time. The fact that Sasori was stroking him, helped taking his mind of what the fingers were about to do. The raven pressed the first finger in till the first knuckle and waited for Deidara to feel comfortable with the feeling. When Deidara groaned loudly Itachi inserted another finger. The blonde hadn't even noticed the sudden change and kept his focus on the soft hand on his erection.

Then Itachi decided he could move a bit and he pulled his fingers out a bit and pushed them back in. He pulled a little more water from the blub and slicked his fingers up further. Another good thing about being able to bend water now. He pushed them in until the second knuckle and wiggled around a bit. He felt so soft inside and the warmness of it made Itachi want more. He inserted a third finger and pumped them in and out. With every thrust he pushed them in a little further and it wasn't long until they were fully inside.

Deidara started to really like those fingers inside of him and the things Sasori were doing just as much. His hips started to move along with the pace. He pushed his ass down on the fingers and bucked up into the small hand.

'Are you ready?' Itachi said breathlessly to Deidara. He really couldn't wait himself anymore. He needed to feel that hot tight ass around his dick and he needed it now.

The water bender nodded and the raven immediately lifted him up and placed him in his lap. Itachi sat back against the head board and made Deidara lean against him, back against pale chest. He placed his erection against the prepared hole and waited for Deidara to lower himself. He would let the blonde do this himself.

Being a bit afraid still the blonde guided some water to Itachi's somewhat large length. He slicked it up and then slowly lowered himself down on it. He had to stop when he was halfway through and blinked away some of the tears that had gathered in the corners of his eyes. He hadn't done this before and he knew that it was going to hurt, but not this bad. He had to calm his breathing before he continued. Otherwise he would have passed out due to a lack of oxygen.

The last bit went easier, but he still stayed unmoving. He wanted to adjust a little further and get comfortable with the feeling of being filled up like that. It felt strange and his body wanted to push the large organ out.

'Are you okay?' Itachi asked softly, stroking a side of Deidara's face. The blonde turned his head, still breathing hard and was met with two worried looking red eyes. Black eyebrows were furrowed above those burning eyes and his mouth turned downwards. Itachi liked the feel of Deidara around his erection, but he cared more about the water bender's wellbeing.

'Yeah, just give me a minute.'

Itachi nodded and only pushed Deidara's head back on his shoulder. Their foreheads touched and the blonde felt himself calming down already.

Sasori had watched this little exchange of feelings and disliked it a lot. He crawled in between two sets of legs and made himself noticeable by licking a tanned leg. Deidara gasped and locked eyes with the earth bender. The other smirked at the open mouth and continued with what he was doing. He gave another lick up and had reached the blonde's erection. He sucked on the head like it was a popsicle and savored the salty taste of the water bender's pre cum.

Itachi felt the blonde relax in his arms and he thought he could move now, so he slowly pulled out a bit and pushed back in. No objections were heard so he did it again and again. Eventually the blonde had his head thrown back on Itachi's shoulder and was gasping and moaning and drooling all at the same time. He flung his arm around Itachi's neck to keep him upright and bucked into Sasori's hot mouth. The tongue swirled around his length and gave a hard suck again.

Deidara felt his orgasm building and he knew it wouldn't be long. Itachi was still thrusting rather slowly and not to deep, because he simply couldn't in this position. He waited for the blonde to scream out his orgasm and send his semen down the earth bender's throat.

The raven knew this was his chance so he pushed Deidara of his lap and put him down on hands and knees. Slowly he pushed himself back inside the blonde and started thrusting again. A bit faster than before, but still carefully. He wasn't sure how much Deidara could handle now.

Red eyes looked up at Sasori and noticed how hard he was. He needed a little attention too and Deidara was about to give it to him. Returning the favor so to speak. Sasori pushed his leaking length inside the moist cavern and started thrusting inside of it. Itachi watched how a moan escaped the thin lips and noticed a line of semen dripping out of his mouth. He felt like he wanted to taste it. He was so caught up in the moment that he leaned forward and licked it off.

Sasori thought it was strange at first, but somehow wanted more of that. He pulled the raven back by his hair and slammed their lips together. Their tongues wrestled for the taste of Deidara and eventually both had enough of it.

During their wild and fury kiss their pace had intensified and they were both pounding into the thin blonde. Not that he minded it. Itachi had finally found his prostate and was slamming right into it. He was a moaning mess by the time they were done kissing. Another orgasm was rising and it wasn't just his own. Itachi's abdomen started to tighten. When Deidara came with a scream, his wall clamped down on Itachi's length and pulled the orgasm out of him. He sent everything that he had down Deidara's ass and let himself fall down on the tanned back.

Sasori feeling jealous he was the only one who didn't have an orgasm yet, turned Deidara around and stuck his ass up in the air. He fingered the fully prepared hole a bit and shared a look with Itachi. He was still panting loudly, but he knew what Sasori wanted. He pulled some water from the vase and slid it along the other's erection. The other blub had been long gone, soaking the bed a bit.

When Sasori found himself slick enough he pushed in, groaning due to the tightness.

Itachi let himself slide down Deidara and pulled his wet and naked chest against his own. Long blonde hair tickled his neck, but he didn't care, because he loved the little sounds Deidara made too much. Every time Sasori hit his prostate his moan got a bit louder, but his voice was almost gone. He was just too tired to make so much sound again.

Sasori kept thrusting in in his own pace and pushed Deidara forward on Itachi's chest. The raven understood that the blonde couldn't hold himself still anymore, so he flung his arms around the blonde's waist and kept him still. The water bender lifted his head a little and planted a soft kiss on Itachi's lips. They stayed like that, kissing each other lovingly.

The redhead didn't even notice this exchange of emotions and kept thrusting in. He wanted Deidara to come as well, so he grabbed the again hard on and pulled at the same pace as his thrusts. The water bender moaned into Itachi's mouth and it didn't take long before he shocked Itachi by spraying his semen all over his pale chest.

The earth bender came after a few more thrusts and rode out his orgasm while Itachi and Deidara cuddled each other, falling asleep right after.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto


	13. Chapter 12

Again sorry for the late update! I just have been terribly busy with school and such. After next week I have a lot more time, so I'll be sure to update this more than every two weeks...

...

Hidan sat on a rock on the side of the moat. He was just minding his own business, watching the wind blowing circles on the water surface. He was bored to the extreme. The blonde hadn't shown up yet for the training and he didn't feel like waking Deidara up. The boy had been training so hard and deserved a day of sleeping in. He would come out sooner or later.

And so he sat there, waiting for someone who might not even show up. A rustling sound coming from the right, made him look away from the moat and glance at the source of the sound. The earth bender with the giant scars running down his body was walking towards one of the rooms. Hidan remembered it belonging to Sasori.

The one known as Kakuzu knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it. A minute had passed and Kakuzu knocked again, a little louder this time. The earth bender got more irritated by the minute and eventually started yelling at the door, saying the redhead should open it.

Hidan smirked at the way Kakuzu was behaving. He thought it was funny how badly Kakuzu didn't want to be here. He knew it had to do something with him being a wind bender. It really hurts when you get cut up by a wind bender the way Kakuzu was. Hidan wondered who Kakuzu had angered so badly that he had actually ended up looking like this. The wind bender knew he could do the same thing, but he usually didn't use it unless he was out to kill. It was a miracle that the earth bender had survived such an attack.

Hidan was watching the earth bender so closely that he didn't notice someone else walking up to him. The blue man lowered himself to the sitting man and softly said boo. The wind bender jumped up a bit and then rolled his eyes at the goofy grin Kisame had plastered on his face.

'Have you seen Itachi anywhere?' the blue man asked.

Hidan raised an eyebrow and was lost in thought immediately. So Itachi was missing, it seemed that Sasori wasn't seen anywhere either and Deidara hadn't shown up for training. He did know that the blonde and the redhead had a moment yesterday. Deidara told him so in a very childish way, but that's okay, he's still young. Maybe something happened between them, but that still didn't explain the disappearance of Itachi.

'Have you checked his room?' Hidan asked Kisame back after shaking his head.

'Yeah, I even went inside when he didn't open the door, but he was nowhere to be seen. I thought then he would be out for breakfast already, but he wasn't there either. I really don't know where to look anymore.' The water bender shrugged his shoulders in defeat and sat down beside the wind bender. They were both thinking hard about this, but Hidan suspected something different then Kisame.

Just as he was about to open his mouth and tell the blue man about his idea, a door opened. First Sasori came walking out, his chin held high and a stern look on his face. His eyes were already threatening everyone who would even ask about what had happened. He passed a bewildered looking Kakuzu, who followed him after Sasori waved him over. They needed to discuss something new.

After Sasori Itachi left the room. He straightened his robe, tight his hair in a ponytail and reached back to kiss someone. The shadows didn't reveal who it was, but everyone had a pretty good idea of who it might be. Itachi glanced around after that until his eyes fell on Kisame. With a soft smile he walked over to the blue man.

Lastly a heavy blushing blonde boy came out of the room. Shutting the door softly behind him. He leaned against the door and looked around carefully, afraid of meeting anyone's judging eyes. When he noticed Hidan, he practically ran towards him and sat down beside him, making himself as small as possible. He didn't want to be seen by anyone today. What would they think of him?

'So, are you going to tell me what happened last night?' Hidan asked through a smug smile. He was going to have a lot of fun with this and the best part was that he could tease three different people with it. Deidara would just be embarrassed, but the other two would really get angry. They can't share the blonde and Hidan was sure to remind them of that.

Deidara wrapped his hands around his knees and laid his head down on them. 'Like you don't know what happened,' he groaned.

Hidan laughed at that. Of course he suspected it, but this was all the confirmation he needed. 'I can't believe you slept with both of them,' he exclaimed.

'Shut up,' the blonde said while punching the wind bender. 'It just happened, okay. I'm not even sure what to do now.'

The smile disappeared from Hidan's face as soon as he saw that Deidara was really having a hard time with this. 'It is a messy situation you got yourself in, but I don't know how to solve it. That is really up to you.'

'Such a great help you are. Can't you give me some advice or something?'

Hidan smiled again. Of course he would get a response like that. 'Alright, I'll help you figure this out. First I need to know who topped who.'

'You don't need to know that,' the blonde said, blushing heavily again and giving the wind bender a playful push.

Hidan grabbed the blonde and gave him a hug, laughing along the way. Deidara didn't really like it and tried pushing him off, but Hidan was the stronger one of the two. Not to strange since Deidara really was a thin build man.

'Come on, tell me,' the wind bender whined.

'No! It's none of your business. Just help me figure out who I like more.' The blonde sat straight again and pouted at nothing in particular.

Hidan looked down at the soft looking boy and smirked. 'At least we now know you like them both. Which is a good thing, otherwise I would be calling you a slut now.'

'Can't you just me serious for ones! I really need some help and you better not start calling me a slut. I can still beat you with my water bending skills,' he said warningly.

The wind bender imagined fighting Deidara and his face showed a look of pain. Yes, Deidara would still kick his ass in a real battle. With words Hidan was the stronger one, but the blonde was ultimately the best. Maybe he should be friendlier towards the blonde. But that would be so unlike Hidan…

'Alright, I shall call you whore then. When can I make use of your services?' He knew he shouldn't have said that and Deidara made sure he really knew. Unfortunately for Hidan they were still sitting by the moat and a wave of water crashed down on Hidan, almost drowning him in the process. Deidara stayed unmoved next to him.

Hidan spit out some of the left over water and looked rather grumpy after the attack. He should've known better, but he was just a bit stubborn. Teasing was in his nature and he had gone too far so many times before. He had gotten in ugly fights because of it and even Kisame had hated him in the beginning. Thankfully he can actually be nice sometimes and now had to be one of those times. He still wanted to train Deidara as much as he could. He respected the little blonde a lot and he deserved some real help this time.

'Okay, we know now you like them both. We just need to figure out which one you like the most.'

The blonde nodded, but didn't respond any further. The wind bender better came up with some real help this time, otherwise Deidara would really hurt him.

'Okay, so you need to describe your feelings for me. We'll start with the grumpy redhead,' Hidan said, waving for Deidara to start talking.

'His name is Sasori, alright and I don't know what I like about him. He just really shows that he likes me and he really changed. He respects other people's strengths now.' He shrugged his shoulders and played further with the grass around his feet.

Hidan raised both eyebrows in surprise. 'Okay and what about the shy raven?'

A smile played around the corners of the blonde's lips. 'He's really sweet and he admires me for who I am. I don't know, I just like talking to him. He knows he's hated by most others and I used to hate him, but I just can't anymore. He's just too nice.' He looked up at Hidan expectantly, his eyes glistening something he didn't understand yet.

Hidan looked back at the blonde, a small smile present on his face. 'I think it's pretty clear who you like the most and you already know that yourself.'

Deidara frowned, confused by what the wind bender just said. 'What do you mean?'

'Just think about it a little more. Remember what you said about both men.' Hidan stood up and stretched his arms above his head. 'I'll leave you alone with your thoughts. You probably need to recover from the rough night you had. It's amazing you are still able to walk.'

Deidara nodded and then thought more clearly about what the wind bender had said. 'Asshole!' he yelled after the retreating back of Hidan, who only waved in response, laughing at what Deidara had said in defense.

The water bender pouted again, grumbling things about Hidan under his breath. He still didn't know who he liked best. What kind of help was that anyway? He had to think about what he had just said. He had already done that, otherwise he couldn't have said them! This was so annoying. Maybe he should just ask someone else, like Kisame! But Kisame would pick Itachi just because he's his student. That wouldn't work.

Deidara was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard some racket coming from the main entrance. He looked up and saw that two new people had entered the water bender's grounds. Kisame had his arms crossed in front of his chest and was looking rather annoyed by something.

Itachi was being hugged by a person who was wearing a mask and he looked sort of afraid to be squeezed to death or something. Another person with orange colored hair was smiling at the sight.

Deidara stood up to take a better look at the new arrived people and noticed that the one with the orange hair had red eyes. The blonde expected that the one with the mask also had red eyes, meaning that two new fire benders had arrived. This was not going so well. The water benders who called this their home wouldn't be happy with this. Kisame couldn't possibly let them stay too.

He walked towards the group of people and noticed Sasori doing the same thing, coming from the other side of the entrance.

'Shisui told us where you were and we just had to come and find you,' the orange haired man said.

Sasori's face showed a look of pure hatred and apparently this had reminded him of wanting to kill a certain fire bender.

'Tobi is so glad that they found Itachi,' the one with the mask said. Everyone around them, except for Itachi and the other fire bender, stared at the man as if he had gone crazy. Who talks in third person about himself? Deidara thought.

Itachi pushed the man off him and turned towards the blue man. 'Sensei, I'm sorry they came to visit me. I wasn't aware of them even coming. I will make sure they leave as soon as possible.' Itachi kept his eyes lowered the whole time and bowed a little at the end. Another thing Deidara liked about the raven. He knew how to behave around important people.

'Ouch, you don't want us around, huh?' the orange haired man said.

'Shut up, Yahiko,' Itachi said, pulling both fire benders away from the group.

'Don't call me that! Call me Pain!' Yahiko whined, disappearing in the main building.

All the other benders were looking after the trio, not really sure what to expect from all of this. They also wondered about what kind of friends Itachi had. They didn't seem entirely normal…

Characters Masashi Kishimoto


	14. Chapter 13

Blue eyes traveled from the left to the right, focusing on the people sitting in front of him. So these were Itachi's friends. Deidara would never even think of them as the same kind of benders, let alone friends. They were so outgoing and somewhat crazy. Especially that Tobi guy, but Deidara thought he might have a mental problem and that was said nicely. Who talks in the third person about himself? That's just plain creepy.

Itachi was sitting in the middle, Yahiko on his right and Tobi at his left. Yahiko was having an animated conversation with himself. He was gesturing wildly whenever he found the need to emphasize his words and smacked Itachi in the shoulder a few times. The raven himself didn't even seem to notice. He listened to what Yahiko was telling him, but not responding. Even Tobi nodded once in a while and screamed a loud yeah, but Itachi made no move to acknowledge the conversation. Maybe that was worked for them, Deidara thought. It was what stabilized Itachi. He needed people around him who would bring him out of his shell.

Black eyes looked up at blue ones and Itachi smiled softly when he noticed Deidara looking at him. Only then did Itachi look at Yahiko and showed him he had heard everything the male had said. Yahiko was smiling brightly and started talking even faster than before. It amazed Deidara how much words he could produce in one minute. He would have died due to a lack of oxygen.

'Deidara, I have a question for you!' Yahiko said enthusiastically, finger pointed at the blonde. 'How did you become friends with Itachi?'

Blue eyes widened and a blush adorned his cheeks. Itachi hadn't said anything, right? 'I-I don't k-know,' he stammered. 'We just hang out a lot since he lives here too.'

'I think there is more to it than that. You actually make him smile. The idiot never smiles.' Yahiko shut his thumb up at Itachi and rolled his eyes. It actually made Deidara smile. So he didn't smile for others, huh.

Suddenly Tobi started flailing his arms around and had a scared look in his eye. 'Don't call Itachi an idiot! He's a lord! He can lock you up!'

Both Itachi and Yahiko looked up at the frightened boy with a look that said, just shut up. Even Deidara didn't think Itachi would really mind being called an idiot and especially not by his friends. Tobi was probably only afraid of his heritance. The Uchihaclan was a feared clan, but Itachi never seemed to live up to that prejudice.

Four heads turned to the left. The earth benders came walking towards them and where whispering things to each other. It seemed strange. Why would they whisper in the first place? Curious glances were shot their way, but they didn't seem to care. Sasori only looked irritated as usual. Were they still whining about being here?

As soon as they came into hearing range, they stopped talking. Sasori let out a sigh of relief and walked away from the other two. He sat down beside Deidara and grabbed the blonde's hand to play with his fingers. Deidara raised an eyebrow, but was ignored. Itachi gave Sasori a dirty look and was only jealous of him. Why could Sasori touch him in front of his friends and Itachi couldn't? He really needed to tell his friends, otherwise he would go crazy. He couldn't go a day without touching Deidara.

Deidara ripped his hand away from Sasori and stood up. 'I'll go look for Hidan. I want to train for a little while.' And with that he left. Somehow it felt strange now to only be touched by Sasori. He didn't like the look Itachi had on his face. It should be different, more loving and more directed to him.

Itachi also stood up, getting two frightened looks from the other fire benders. They really had separation anxiety since they found him again. He wasn't even really going anywhere. 'You are both idiots,' he said and left without a further word. He would only resume his training with Kisame. He made it pretty clear he wasn't leaving this place the other day.

Sasori looked after the two retreating backs. They went the same way and somehow he thought they were leaving to be alone with each other. Was he being dumped just like that? That couldn't happen. He would fight for the one he loves. With a jerk he stood up and stalked after the two males who were nowhere near each other anymore.

When he finally found one of the two, it was Itachi and he was only training. Was he really going insane over another male? Would this all really get to him like that? He needs to calm down. This was nothing like him and even his students found him acting strange. Maybe he should leave for a while and let Deidara be alone, but with Itachi still here he might be forgotten as soon as he leaves the grounds. He can't let Itachi win like that, but he also can't calm down as long as he's here. How was he going to fix this? He needed to talk to Itachi.

He was about to take a step forward when he overheard their conversation. They were talking about something and it was just what Sasori needed. He didn't need to talk to Itachi anymore, since he was already leaving. He needed to talk to the other earth benders and plan his own trip. He would be the first one to leave, so he wouldn't hurt Deidara as much as Itachi would. This would be a great strategy!

…

Deidara was lying in the grass, catching his breath due to the rough training he had with Hidan. He was really satisfied with the progress he was making and Hidan had actually told him he wanted Kisame to help them with the training. He could finally learn how to combine the elements. This turned out to be such a great day.

He had his eyes closed and was enjoying the late summer breeze. It was still warm and felt almost like a blanket. The crunching of the grass told him that someone was approaching and he opened one eye to look who it was. Sasori came his way, a serious expression on his face. Was something the matter?

He sat down beside Deidara, just like he had done this morning, but this time he kept eye contact. His muddy brown eyes went from one blue eye to the other. 'May I kiss you?' he asked.

Deidara was taken aback. Did he really ask that? He assumed Sasori would just kiss him whenever he pleased, but this was actually really nice. It just didn't show how much Sasori actually wanted him and that bothered him a bit.

The blonde nodded and Sasori leaned forward. He softly placed his lips against the other's and held them there. He had his eyes closed and didn't see that blue eyes were looking at him a bit stunned. It was over in a couple of seconds and it left Deidara wondering. That was seriously it?

'I need to tell you something, Deidara. I'll be leaving, today.'

Blue eyes narrowed and he leaned away from the redhead. 'Why?' he asked accusingly.

Sasori sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. 'I need to spend a little time by myself and the others are complaining that I should be training them. I might go after Shisui too.' He averted his gaze and looked up at the sky. He hadn't thought about the fire bender in a long time, but now that he thought about it, he needed to find him. He needed to kill the man and find some peace in his heart. It was his quest.

'Alright, good luck then,' the blonde said. He understood Sasori's reasons and he knew it might be best if he went away, but that didn't mean he had to like it. He hadn't even figured out who he liked most and then one of them left. It did make it easier, but it's not the way he wanted this all to go.

'I'm sorry, Deidara.' He gave him another kiss and he reluctantly pulled away. With one last look in those beautiful eyes he left. 'I'll be back before you know it,' he called back, but never got a response.

After a while Deidara stood up and walked over to his room. The thought of Sasori leaving hadn't really hit him yet. Of course he still had Itachi and somehow that made up for the other a bit. At least he wasn't completely alone.

When he got to his room, he noticed a dark figure leaning against the door. Another step closer and he saw the blood red eyes, shining in the moonlight. A smile crept up on the blonde's face. Just who he needed, Itachi.

'I need to talk to you,' the raven said.

Again with this serious tone. What was happening now? He couldn't bear more bad news.

Deidara nodded and opened his door. He motioned for Itachi to go in, but the raven stayed put. It made Deidara worry even more and now he really wasn't sure what to expect.

'Kisame says I'm ready to tell my father about my water bending skills and that's why I'll be leaving soon. It's time I stand up against my father and show him how we could also live. It's now or never and I'm really sorry.' Itachi saw the tears well up in those blue eyes and he had to hold back and not touch his pretty face. He knew Deidara didn't want his attention now.

'You can't leave!' Deidara yelled out. He grasped the collar of Itachi's shirt and pulled him close. He couldn't leave too. He couldn't leave him alone. He would stay and make him happy.

Softly Itachi laid his hands on top of Deidara's shoulders and pushed him a step back. 'I need to go, Dei and you know that.'

Tears now streamed out of the blonde's eyes. He couldn't believe they were both leaving them. 'You can't leave too. Sasori left and now you. How can you do this to me?'

Red eyes widened and he wore a shocked expression. 'Sasori left?' he asked.

Deidara nodded and now guilt washed over Itachi. He didn't know Sasori was planning on leaving too. They couldn't just leave like that. One of them needed to stay with Deidara, but it wasn't an option for Itachi anymore and Sasori already left. How could he make this up to him?

Tanned arms were wrapped around his neck and he was pulled against Deidara's warm body. Soft lips met his and they kissed. Alright, he could give Deidara this one thing. He would make love to him tonight and leave in the morning. He wasn't in that much of a hurry and Deidara could get used to the idea a little bit longer.

Tongues battled for dominance, but Deidara didn't really want to win. He wanted Itachi to show him how much he cared. He was pushed inside his room and clothes flew everywhere. Soon two naked bodies collided with the bed.

Characters Masashi Kishimoto

Another lemon in the next chapter


	15. Chapter 14

The lemon between Itachi and Deidara. They are already naked and on Deidara's bed! Hope you like.

...

A pale hand reached up and swiped a blond lock out of Deidara's face. Lust filled red eyes met with those beautiful blue orbs. Itachi leaned down, capturing Deidara's soft lips in a kiss. He would miss those soft pink lips when he was away. He wanted to feel them for as long as he could. His tongue invaded Deidara's mouth and the blonde let out a soft moan. Their tongues caressed the other, meeting in a soft embrace. They could have stayed like that forever, but they also wanted more of each other before Itachi left.

Itachi went down, kissing Deidara's chin and then leaving soft pink spots on his neck. Nothing to major, only so he could see that the blonde was his. Tanned hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. He laid the lower part of his body down, one of his legs between the water bender's. He could feel Deidara's beginning arousal pressed against his hip. He wanted Deidara to be more than just a little aroused. He needed him to be fully hard. He wanted to know how much the blonde wanted him and he hoped just has much as he wanted the blonde. He moved his hip up and down a little, making said blonde gasp under his touch. His length grew a little and a small smile formed on the raven's lips.

He went down more, his lips now meeting a tanned chest. His thumb met with a nipple and rolled it around until the nipple got hard. He took the little nub in his mouth and suckled softly. A soft moan left the blonde's lips and his hips bucked up against now Itachi's abdomen. He grew a little harder again and Itachi knew he just had to keep going and then he would meet a fully hard erection.

His right hand stayed up with the nipple and tweaked it once in a while. His head descended lower and lower, kissing every bit of skin he came across. His chin got tickled by soft blonde curls and it also stumbled upon something else. Itachi was glad Deidara had gotten so far and the blonde himself seemed very pleased too. He sat propped up on his elbows and watched every move Itachi made. His mouth hang open slightly, his breath coming out in small gasps. His pupils were fully dilated, showing off how much he wanted Itachi to touch it.

Those dark blue eyes pulled Itachi over the edge. With a loud groan he grabbed Deidara's erection, making the blonde gasp and took the head in his mouth. He sucked gently, his tongue swirling around it. Deidara's hips went up, wanting Itachi to take more of him. Itachi gagged around the blonde's cock and put both his hands on tanned hips, forcing him to stay down. Luckily he was still physically stronger than Deidara, otherwise he would be screwed, literally.

He did take more of Deidara now, just as the blonde wanted. His head bobbed up and down, softly scraping his teeth along the side. The water bender shivered, not really minding the teeth, not minding them at all. Itachi sucked on the head now, being fully up again and let his tongue play with the slit, tasting some of Deidara's precum.

He released the hardened flesh, gaining a whine from Deidara. His hand wrapped around and began stroking him softly. Not hard enough to make him come, but just so he would get some pleasure out of it and stay hard. With his other hand he lifted up one of Deidara's legs and laid it over his shoulder, the other one soon followed. He had no a perfect view of the blonde's back side. His hand released Deidara's dick again and with both hands he pulled the soft ass cheeks apart. He could hear the blonde whine softly, not sure of what to expect.

Itachi stuck his tongue out and gave the pink little hole a lick, his tongue reaching up, going over the perineum towards the balls. He suckled on one of them, making Deidara groan and open his legs a little wider. Itachi's pink tongue went back down and teased the pink edges. A giggle erupted out of the blonde's throat, making Itachi smile as well. It lightened the mood a bit and the awkwardness that Deidara still felt. It was pretty weird to have Itachi down there.

His tongue went in now, wetting Deidara's insides. A soft groan came from the blonde as he wriggled his ass a bit. He liked the feeling somehow, but it was still strange. Itachi's lips closed around the puckered skin and he gave a harsh suck. This was something Deidara liked and he affirmed this with a moan, throwing his head back in the pillow.

Itachi retreated his face from Deidara's backside and stuck his own fingers in his mouth. He couldn't wait much longer anymore. He needed to have that tight little ass around his throbbing cock. One finger slid in easily and he moved it in and out. A shiver ran through Deidara's body and he already felt like he wanted more than just that one finger.

Another finger went in and the blonde moaned softly. The fingers scissored and stretched him further. He pushed them in deep and suddenly hips lifted up and a loud moan left those gorgeous pink lips. Itachi had found the right spot and he was going to use that knowledge. He pushed them in again and again, aiming his movements right at the blonde's prostate.

Deidara couldn't hold it in anymore. He was moaning and moaning, unable to close his mouth anymore. Drool seeped out of the corner of his mouth and he didn't even bother wiping it away. He thrust his hips back on those fingers, making Itachi groan at the sight. He needed to hurry up, because he was about to blow. He stuck in his third and final finger and immediately thrust in deep. Deidara yelped, but soon it was back to moaning. His spot was hit repeatedly and it was hit hard. He could almost feel Itachi's cock sliding in and out of him.

And this was also the point where Itachi couldn't handle it anymore. He yanked his fingers back out, lifted Deidara up and placed the head of his dick against the blonde's quivering hole. Red eyes went up to look for blue ones and he found them closed, waiting for the intrusion to start.

'Are you okay?' he asked softly, worried that Deidara wanted to stop.

Deidara opened his eyes, but only a bit, the blue of his eyes looking almost like a blue light. It shone over Itachi's face and looked rather confused. He shook his head and motioned for Itachi to continue. Why would the raven stop in the heat of the moment? He thought.

Still a bit worried he glided in slowly. Deidara threw his head back and a long groan left his lips. It hurt a little, he was aware of that, but the feeling of being filled up was just a lot better. Especially since it was Itachi, he was just special to him. They became so close to each other in the process.

Once Itachi was fully in, he stayed still. He was gasping for air and had to hold back for himself. How could he have forgotten how good this felt. He needed to savor this moment. This might be the last time he would ever be able to feel this, to feel how soft Deidara was on the inside.

A soft whine left Deidara's lips and he knew he needed to move. He didn't want to yet, but the way those blue eyes begged him to do so. He couldn't deny those heavenly blue eyes. He pulled back slowly, a groan leaving his own throat and he pushed back in hard. Deidara reached out for him, desperately trying to get a hold on him. His nails clawed into his back, but finally he had his arms wrapped around Itachi's neck, pulling him closer to his own tanned body.

They met in a sloppy kiss while Itachi kept thrusting into him. He didn't go fast, he went slow, but each thrust in was delivered hard. Deidara moaned into Itachi's mouth, his tongue wrestling with Itachi's, but losing instantly. It was a wet kiss, but what did it really matter. Everything was wet already, they sweated due to the heat and their precum wetted the rest.

Deidara wrapped his legs around Itachi's waist and pulled him in further. Itachi moaned and laid his head in the crook of Deidara's neck. His arms went around the blonde's torso and he held him close. He thrust in harder and harder. Suddenly a scream erupted from the water bender's mouth, meaning Itachi had found that special place again. He aimed his thrusts at that special place, gaining moan after moan. His nails went deep in Itachi's skin and it burned, but the feeling made it all a little better. The burn went inside his body and spread through it all.

They were so close to each other that Deidara's cock slid in between them. The blonde was a mess. His body was all tingly and all he could do was moan. His muscles trembled when Itachi aimed right and he knew he couldn't hold in much longer. A heat ran through his veins, getting closer and closer to his weeping length.

'I'm coming,' he gasped out just in time to warn Itachi. Right after ribbons of white cum splattered in between them, a tanned hand grabbing Itachi's silky locks and pulling hard as he rode out his orgasm.

Itachi felt the walls tightening around him and he knew he was now close himself. Just a little bit more, that was all he needed. Deidara lay below him, unmoving, but with a content smile on his face. The raven gave a few more hard thrusts until his own orgasm hit him and a loud groan left his lips. Deidara shivered when he felt the seed filling him up.

The fire bender opened his eyes, not even remembering when he had closed them and looked up at Deidara. He was met with a sweet smile and he couldn't help it, he just had to smile as well. He leaned down and captured those soft pink lips in a sweet kiss. He would miss this, he would miss everything about the beautiful boy under him. He was special, he meant everything.

Itachi pulled out and flopped himself next to the blonde. Immediately Deidara went back for the warmth. He laid his head on a pale chest and snuggled close. Itachi wrapped his arm around him and they fell asleep, no words said anymore.

In the early morning Itachi got out of bed and got dressed again. He stood by the bed for a while, just looking at how Deidara was sleeping. His chest going up and down with each breath. His blond hair was a mess, displayed like that on the pillow. He smiled at the soft whine when Deidara noticed he was cold. The blonde stayed asleep though. Even when Itachi walked up to him, kissed him on the forehead and told him he loved the blonde with everything he had.

The fire bender went for the door and closed it softly behind him. He said goodbye to Kisame and to Hidan and woke up the other fire benders and told them to come with him. He needed to leave, but his heart would stay here, with Deidara.

A few hours later blue eyes opened and Deidara yawned loudly. He looked around and noticed a pale body was missing. His clothes were gone too. He got out of bed as fast as he could, got dressed and ran outside. The first one he found was Kisame and he told Deidara that Itachi had already left. Hurt flashed through blue eyes and tears fell silently down his cheeks.

He was now officially alone.

Characters Masashi Kishimoto

Alright, how was this? Sad ending, but it will get better.

Tell me what you think so far of this story, cause I'm really curious. Is it still interesting?


	16. Chapter 15

Deidara had been training, harder then he should probably. He just couldn't stop himself. He needed something to distract him and everything he did, reminded him of the other two benders. The only thing he had done without them, was training with Hidan. So he trained a lot of the wind bender and now Kisame also had joined in. His skills were getting better and better and his trainers said that he was almost done. He just didn't want it to be done yet. What would he do then? Sit around and do nothing while his brain is thinking of other things. Things he didn't want to think about anymore.

He hadn't heard anything from either bender. They could've sent him a message about how everything was going. He was worried about them. Didn't they feel the same? He didn't even know how to reach them. They never really said where they were going. Yes, Itachi was going to his father, but where he exactly lived, was kept secret. Sasori just said he was going home or something. Well, Deidara didn't even know where his home was. They hadn't really shared anything about their personal lives. Didn't they want him to know? Maybe they just wanted to get away from him. Maybe they were done with him.

His knuckles turned white as he squeezed a little rock in his hand. How could this all have ended so badly? He hadn't even wanted this in the first place and now he's crying over them. This just isn't right. He was so happy before they came into his life. He didn't need love or relationships or whatever. He was fine on his own and happy with the friends he made. The other water benders didn't even like him anymore now that he was nice to Itachi. Maybe he was a little too nice, but he at least gave him a chance.

Deidara hadn't noticed someone coming up beside him and sitting down. His blue eyes were fixed the water that flowed before him. Absentmindedly he was drawing circles in it and they became fiercer by the minute, feeding off Deidara's angry thoughts.

'Maybe you should calm down a bit. You are scaring your fellow benders,' Hidan said jokingly, finally gaining the blonde's attention. The water settled down again and Deidara looked up at some benders who scurried away. Apparently he had scared them off. Ah, well, they weren't his friend anymore anyway.

'I don't know what to do anymore, Hidan,' he said defeated.

A large hand landed on his hand and rubbed his hair into a mess. It was meant comforting, but it actually really hurt as he pulled some hairs out. 'Maybe you should do something for yourself. Go out like the other two did. You've only traveled once and that was only to end up here. Isn't it time for you to go out and see the world? Your training is practically done and the rest you can learn on the way. Maybe you can learn even more outside of this village.'

Deidara opened his mouth only to close it again. He wasn't sure how to respond to this. Hidan might be right, but he couldn't just go away, just like that. He needed to plan things and make sure everything would be okay here. He needed more money to get by.

Two fingers tapped him in the forehead and he rubbed them vigorously, trying to ease the pain. 'Stop fussing about it. You know you have enough money, you have been saving it for years.'

'Fine, I have enough money, but where would I go then? I mean I don't have some sort of goal further in life,' he said, still annoyed with the poke to the forehead.

This time he got slapped on the back and he felt his breath choke in his throat. This guy was seriously way too strong. Couldn't he see that Deidara was way too frail to be able stand such a slap? 'I have a great idea! If you are leaving, then I have nothing left to do here. So why not travel with me until we reach my village and then you just see where you want to go,' Hidan said enthusiastically. Deidara wouldn't even be able to get out of this. Hidan would just force him to come, so he better just oblige and start packing.

'Alright, I'll go tell Kisame then,' he said, standing up lazily and stretching his back from sitting too long.

Hidan clapped in his hands and wore a big smile on his face. He also stood up and then turned away from the blonde. 'Good, then I'll start packing. We'll leave today, so you better be ready and pack everything you need.' He walked further and waved him goodbye.

Such a strange guy Hidan could be. Deidara never saw him as a friend before, but this past few weeks really brought them together. Of course they had been spending a lot of time together and they saw each other in their best and worst state of mind. They weren't just friends, they were more like family. Hidan was his big brother looking out for him. Deidara wondered if Hidan had a special someone in his life. The big guy surely deserved someone good.

Deidara turned his back on Hidan and strolled of himself. He went for the main entrance where he usually found Kisame hanging around, although he could be training someone else right now. He had taken a new apprentice a few days ago, so he needed to spend loads of time with him. It reminded Deidara of the time when he got here as a young barely teenager with a big dream and lots of strength.

Had his dream really come true here? He wanted to become stronger and show the world what he was capable off, but he never got the chance to show did he now? Maybe it was the right thing to leave. He would show everybody how strong he was with two elements and let them see that every bender was alike. There was no difference between them, only their personality.

He had almost reached the main entrance when he heard a loud splashing sound and some shouting right after. It sounded like a grumpy Kisame, so he turned to the right and kept walking a little further. Soon he saw the large bluish man and another person standing on the water. Kisame looked really angry, teeth bared and eyebrows scrunched up.

His steps went a little slower as Kisame raised his voice at the grumbling student. He had never seen Kisame this mad before and he better not intrude. He didn't want Kisame to raise his voice against him like that. He might be stronger that his sensei, but he sure as hell was still scared of him when he acted like this. He had like no muscles and was kind of short you know. How the hell would he stand up against the tall man?

'Damn it, boy. You can't just go out and fire bit attacks at me. I want to see the basic and small creations. Now do it properly or I'm done with this training,' Kisame lectured the new student.

That's when the new student noticed Deidara since he really wasn't paying attention to what Kisame was saying. He angrily pointed at Deidara and said, 'he can do all these amazing things and I just want to do that. Cut the crap with this easy stuff and teach me something good. I won't be wasting my time here on silly little creations.'

Kisame was about to say something back to the angry boy, but Deidara thought about doing it himself. He slowly walked over to the couple and lifted a bit of water out of the moat. The little ball floated right above his lifted hand and he wasn't even paying attention to it. 'If you don't know the basics and value them for what they are.' He transformed the little water ball into a sharp spear. 'You will never be able to make them into something more dangerous.' He threw the spear away and it shot through the wooden fence, creating a little hole.

The tall man gave him a nod, saying thank you with it. The new student on the other hand was staring at his hand as if it had done the most amazing trick ever. Okay, the boy was young, but the spear hadn't been that amazing. He could do far greater attacks.

'Take some time off, Suigetsu. We will continue this lesson later. Let Deidara's words sink in and remember that he's the bender you admire the most.' He walked over to the young boy and laid his hand on top of his head, ruffling his hair. A cute grin played on Suigetsu's lips and it reminded the others of how young the boy really was. They couldn't expect much more from a little teenager wanting to get most out of life.

Suigetsu ran off and left Kisame so Deidara could speak to him. The blonde took the last few steps towards the tall man and stood in front of him, both on the flowing water.

'I need to speak with you about something,' he said politely.

Kisame knew immediately something was up. Deidara wasn't this polite except when he wanted to do something new. Usually he came up with a new attack or a new job he wanted to try out, but Kisame hadn't heard about something new yet. What would Deidara be thinking of now?

'Now that my training is kind of over and I don't really have anything keeping me here anymore, I wanted to travel somewhere else,' Deidara said softly.

Kisame hadn't expected this. Hurt crossed through his eyes, but also understanding. He loved the kid like it was his own son, but even sons needed to stand on their own two feet at some point in life. He couldn't keep him here for his own selfish reasons. The boy needed to grow and he had done that a lot here, not only strength wise, but also in love. It had been good for him to meet both Sasori and Itachi, but it was on his own turf. He would find the one somewhere outside of these gates.

'I will miss you,' Kisame whispered, but a soft smile found his face nonetheless.

The small body wrapped itself around Kisame's waist and he returned the hug. They stood there for a while and after that Kisame walked Deidara back to his room, even helped him pack. They talked about the places Deidara should visit, but the blonde's mind was too far gone. Kisame wondered where Deidara really wanted to go. He must have some sort of goal in mind.

The sun stood already low in the sky, giving everything a bit of an orange glow. They walked over to the exit of the grounds and soon saw Hidan waving at them enthusiastically. The wind minder was really looking forward to everything. Deidara smiled at the wave and Kisame couldn't help it but to the same. He would miss the both of them, but he knew he would see Hidan again sooner or later. Deidara he wasn't so sure of.

When they reached the gate and Deidara stood beside Hidan and across from Kisame, they knew it was time to part. They gave each other another hug and whispered to each other how much they would miss the other and how much they've learned from each other. With tears in the blonde's eyes, he turned his back on Kisame and Hidan and he started walking away.

Kisame watched their retreating backs all the way until they were mere dots in the orange sky. He then turned away from the road and went looking for someone else. 'Suigetsu, ready for another round of training?'

Somewhere around a corner a voice yelled back. 'It's almost dinnertime! There is no way I will be training now!'

'You did enough of slacking off today. Did you know that Deidara would train until he found himself ready instead of stopping when he was hungry? He would train by himself until he collapsed. If you want to look anything like him, you better show some effort, boy.'

The young teen ran towards him and stood before him, ready to train. Maybe he could mold this one in a new Deidara. He might not miss the blonde as much as he already did.

Characters Masashi Kishimoto

Now Deidara is on the road too. I will be focusing on Deidara the rest of this story and not on the other two. I think his story is more interesting at this point.


	17. Chapter 16

Hey, guys! It's been a while and I'm very sorry! First I didn't have the time, then I was on vacation and then I didn't know what to write about;.; But I just created a little, I don't know what it is actually. I'm sorry this happened, but it was just stuck in my head. Maybe some of you will dislike it, but I hope you can forgive me! Now please enjoy this first chapter of Deidara being on the road.

...

Deidara was leaning back against a weeping willow, sitting in the still moist grass due to the morning dew. His eyes we closed and he enjoyed the little breeze that blew softly in his face. He had gotten up early today feeling like training, but as soon as he had reached the river, he felt too tired. Hidan and he had been on the road for a few days now and they've only been walking. Deidara hadn't seen any real water in days except for little fountains or wells. Like that really was the same? The water bender really needed to feel water time to time. His body almost trembled in anticipation when it got near the river. It was so natural for him to actually bend the water, make it do as he pleased. But his body also felt weak being away from water for so long.

Blue eyes opened slowly and through the long branches with the small leaves he looked at the water. It looked a lot greyer than the water he had known for so long. Kisame really did keep his water clean, making it easier to bend. Deidara lifted his arm and guided a drop of water towards his hand. He let the drop glide over his finger, towards his wrist and then back up to his thumb. At last he flicked it away, too tired to do more than that. For now he would just sit there and let the water refill his body with energy.

Another soft breeze came his way and he smelled roasted fish. Hidan must be making them breakfast then. He didn't expect the wind bender to be awake already. Hidan usually woke up when they were about to go and ate something on the way and Deidara did get up rather early today, earlier than he normally did. He had seen the sun rise. It reminded him of Itachi and how the fire bender would slowly open his eyes to reveal their red color. They were as scary as they were captivating. Every time Itachi had looked at him, he felt his body tremble.

He sighed, the thoughts of the raven making him rather sad. He missed Itachi and he missed Sasori as well. The feeling of being loved had made him feel so warm inside and now he just felt cold. He understood why they had left, but he was still angry about it and sad and whatever you could feel about it. Mostly he felt alone. Hidan was of course great company, but it was not the same. Hidan was just a friend and not a lover. The wind bender didn't make him feel all tingly inside or confused about what he really was supposed to feel.

Still Deidara knew he needed to choose. He couldn't have them both. He wished he could, but at some point one of them would get hurt. Sharing is too difficult, especially when Sasori and Itachi didn't have feelings for each other, but both just for Deidara. Maybe if the fire bender and the earth bender would actually like each other, then it could all have worked out. Now Deidara just had to make the hardest decision in his life. Who would he rather be with?

He let his fingers caress the soft grass next to him, the dew drops falling off, making the ground extra wet again. Hidan would certainly laugh when he got to see Deidara's wet butt. The thought alone made the blonde smile as well and he felt a little better already. Hidan did know how to cheer him up, even when he wasn't there.

Deciding he should at least enjoy the water while they were here, Deidara stripped himself of his clothes and stepped into the river. The bottom was covered in black pebbles, their surface rather smooth. It made the floor slippery and Deidara had to use his bending skills to stay up right. When he found himself far enough, he sat down on the ground and let the water hit his chin. Soft waves splashed against him, but he didn't mind.

Hidan had been cooking the fish above a little campfire. It was hell getting it lit without a fire bender close by, but he managed and now the fish was done. This was the first time he had actually made breakfast for the both of them. Hidan felt like doing something nice for his companion. It was really nice having someone to travel with and he always did like Deidara's company. He was just such a sweet strong boy and he couldn't do anything wrong.

After waiting a few minutes more Hidan decided to go look for the water bender. Hidan assumed the blonde would be close to the river since this was the first time they came across water. He knew how badly benders needed to be close to their element. He didn't really have the problem since wind was always around him. Sometimes when he stayed too long inside he would get all fidgety, but he just had to step outside, take a deep breath and it was all over again. The only benders that could go long without their element were fire benders since fire wasn't something you stumbled upon very fast. They needed to create it first, but that was their advantage. They could create it themselves. A reason why some of the fire benders felt superior to the other benders. The rivalry was sad and Hidan had seen a lot of it already. Somewhere he hoped that it would all work out for Deidara and the other benders and that they would show how well benders really could get along.

He could smell the water before he even saw it. A weeping willow was in his way and he swept the long branches away, some leaves falling off. He saw a bundle of clothing lying at the base of the tree and knew that Deidara had gone for a swim. He stepped through the branches again on the other side and was right at the water sight.

Hidan's eyes fell on the small tanned body sitting in the water. The long blond hair was drifting beside it and it looked so beautiful. The wind bender always thought Deidara had a certain beauty about him and had understood very well why Itachi and Sasori had both fallen for him. Even Hidan's heart raced when Deidara only smiled at him. He would never admit it, but Hidan also had a bit of a crush on him.

Hidan decided to join Deidara for a moment and started taking off his own clothes as well. The fish could wait a little while longer. A relaxing swim is always nice and their bodies could use some relaxing after all the walking they had done.

As soon as Hidan stepped in the water, Deidara knew he was there. The water let off a certain rippling, notifying that Deidara was not alone anymore. The blonde also knew that there wasn't anyone around besides Hidan, so he wasn't worried at all.

'Morning,' Deidara said as soon as Hidan sat down beside him. The water started hitting him a little harder in the face, so he closed his eyes and guided the water away from his mouth and nose. He needed to breathe still, you know.

Hidan had tripped a few times before he actually got to Deidara. He had grumbled a lot and cursed the black pebbles adorning the bottom of the river. He didn't want to look like a fool in front of his student. At least Deidara hadn't turned around before he got there, because he would have laughed in the wind bender's face. 'Morning,' he grumbled back when he finally sat down comfortable. What you could call comfortable. These stupid pebbles were sticking up place he didn't like. How could Deidara even sit here normally and not shift the whole time?

They sat in silence for a while. Deidara was just enjoying the peaceful scenery and Hidan was still not happy with where he was sitting. This river was just crap and the wind bender wanted to get out as soon as possible.

'I got breakfast ready,' Hidan said, hoping Deidara would get the hint and get out of the river fast. Hidan knew he needed help to actually get to the shore again.

Deidara hummed softly under his breath. 'Can we just sit here a little longer? My muscles are really starting to relax right now,' he responded. What Hidan didn't know was that Deidara was actually bending the water a certain way around him, putting pressure on certain achy muscles. A lovely massage it was.

But Deidara was a nice guy and before Hidan could protest, he had begun massaging his friend as well. He had to adjust his movements a little since Hidan was a lot bigger than he was. The wind bender was so muscular and Deidara always wondered how that had happened. Secretly Hidan must train somewhere. The blonde had actually never thought about it before, but Hidan was actually rather attractive. He might as well admit it since Deidara already knew he liked guys. He could tell when a guy was attractive and when he was not.

He turned his head a little and looked at Hidan. The purple-grey eyes were closed and he was leaning back against the beams of his water bending. A small smile was on his face. 'Enjoying yourself?' he asked, looking back at the water again.

Suddenly a pair of arms was wrapped around him and he was pulled back against a broad chest. 'Very much,' Hidan whispered in his ear and Deidara gave him an annoyed push against his shoulder.

Hidan kept his firm grip around Deidara's waist and the blonde just gave up his fight and leaned back against the muscular body. He was still bending the water, massaging Hidan's muscles and sometimes he heard an approving groan. It made him smile a little, knowing he was doing a good job.

After a while sitting like that, Hidan started to caress Deidara's arms. The blonde wasn't sure what it all meant, but he did know that he liked it. His skin started to feel all tingly and he shivered when the hands went down to his legs. His blue eyes were closed, so he couldn't see Hidan watching his body from above his shoulder. Hidan knew exactly where he placed his hand and he was waiting for something else to happen.

Deidara shifted against Hidan's body, suddenly not so comfortable anymore. What was that poking him in the back? That hadn't been there a moment ago… Wait, he had gotten in naked, maybe Hidan was also naked and that was his… Blue eyes snapped open and he tried wrestling himself out of the strong arms, but Hidan kept him down.

'Calm down, Deidara. Everything is alright,' Hidan said soothingly and somehow Deidara believed him. He again leaned back against Hidan and laid his head on the broad shoulder. He now looked up at the wind bender and saw how the purple-grey eyes were fixed on his body. It turned him on a little, knowing how much Hidan liked his body.

Fingers brushed over a nipple and a soft moan left Deidara's lips. Hidan's eyes snapped back to Deidara's face and now they were staring at each other. Deidara whimpered softly as Hidan's face came closer and closer to his. Was this really going to happen? They were just friends, right? But somehow acting like this on pure lust felt okay.

Their lips met in a soft kiss and as soon as Hidan felt that Deidara pushed back a little, he deepened the kiss. His arms wrapped around the thin body and he pulled Deidara as close as possible. His tongue ran across a plump pink lip and Deidara opened his mouth with a soft moan. Hidan let his tongue roam through the wet cavern, enjoying the taste of the blonde.

Suddenly Deidara's arms came up and he wrapped them around Hidan's neck, embracing the kiss fully. He turned around in Hidan's lap and was now facing the wind bender. Hidan's arms now had the freedom to roam over Deidara's body and squeeze his little ass. They were alone in the water and enjoyed each other's bodies to the fullest.

Characters Masashi Kishimoto

Hidan won't be another option for Deidara. This is just pure lust. The next chapter could be the lemon if you all want it, but if you all rather prefer it not to happen, let me know!

And please review so I know if this is actually still good! Does it have plotholes?

Now I'm going to promote the stories I did with Mettlei. We have done three roleplays so far and the last one is an ItaDei and I know I have some ItaDei lovers here^^ It's on her profile and we would like it if you read and review it!

And I got a poll on my profile for new stories I could begin writing and there are a few fantasy stories if you like this genre:)

I feel like I'm asking too much-.- I'm sorry!

Dana


End file.
